Nobody's Perfect
by Mistel
Summary: During the R Season, Mamoru pushes Usagi away out of fear so Usagi leaves to become better for Mamoru, and when she returns its all messed up!
1. Time to Leave

I have a few things to say before we get started. The every important discalimer, I don't own Sailor Moon, and if I did I'd be rich... which I'm not.  
Secondly this is my first story so please don't flame me!  
Third, I have a few more chapters done, and if you want them posted please review so I know that someone is reading! Thanks!  
--Rini ^_^  
  
He had finally pushed her over the edge.  
  
Mamoru had finally told her what she had known all along.  
  
Now, just a mere ten minutes later, Usagi had returned home and written three letters.  
The first was to Luna, Artemis, and the scouts it said that it was time for her to leave and conquer her weaknesses, she'd also said that they would only hinder her growth in trying to protect her, that this was for the best, that they need not search for her because they would only find her when she chose to be found, and that they should keep an eye on Chibi-Usa, because she was very important to Usagi.  
The second was to her family. This letter told them not to worry, not to search for her, that her heart had been broken by the one she held most dear, and for this reason she could no longer live within the four walls that had been her home for the past fifteen years, for now it held nothing except bitter memories that she had to come to terms with.  
The final note was to Mamoru...  
  
Currently, she was working on packing a bag of the simplest items which would get her through the years to come. She had no clue how long she would be gone for. But she did know when she returned she would no longer live in this house. She wouldn't be able to. To many memories were held in this place, and even now as she was preparing to leave they attacked her every senses.  
She placed one last picture of her and her friends into the bag and prepared to call apon a friend that she was not supposed to have remembered.  
  
After many discussions with her friends she had learned that their memories of the past were limited. So where she knew of Sailor Pluto and her power of space and time, they would not think to ask Pluto of her where abouts, let alone know that Pluto even existed. Though there was a fear that Luna or Artemis may think of it, she had played her cards so that the gardiens didn't know of her knowledge of the past, and hopefully would overlook this possibility.  
  
Afraid Luna would head home early, she changed her plans. She would call apon PLuto in the park instead of in her home. So, she picked up her bag and headed for her door when she heard the sounds of her family returning home, downstairs. Deciding it would be best if they didn't see her, she placed the notes in envelopes, wrote who each went to on the outside, placed them on her bed, and walked over to her window.  
  
After giving her room one last look,she grabbed her bag, and she climbed on to the tree next to her window and shimmied to the bottom. Once down, she took off quickly, as not be seen be spying neighbors, and headed into the park.  
  
Once there, she headed to a secluded grove only she and her one time love knew of, and called forth one of her dearest friends.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the wisest and oldest of her friends stood before her. "I know you are upset princess but maybe you should reconsider. The future is already off track, so much so that not even I can tell the outcome at this point. To detour it anymore by having you leave, would do unfathonamble damage to the future I know now as safe and secure."  
  
"Talk to Mamoru then, he changed the future the instant he made my worst fears into reality!" Usagi yelled, and realizing she was taking her anger out on the wrong person she calmed her self and smiled. "Besides are you not the same person who said and I quote 'The future is never set in stone.' AND then you proceded to tell me that I should go for the earthian prince even though it was forbidden and would destroy the future you had already fortold!? AND isn't it that same earthian prince that now jeopordises the furutre you hold so much faith in?"  
  
Pluto raised an eyebrow, "Yes I suppose that is true, and I suppose I did say that. Your mother should have done a better job of locking away your memories." Pluto sighed, "But princess, look what happened then the entire Silver Millinium was destroyed, and now the damn prince has gone off and screwed all chances of the Silver Millenium returning into the ground by chasing you away!SEE WHAT MY ADVICE LEADS TO???" Though Pluto had started off calm she had ended by yelling at her princess, and now realized this as Usagi raised an eyebrow. "My apologies I got carried away with my ranting."  
  
Usagi laughed a bit, "That you did. Anyway, you do not know yet the Millium won't return as I myself plan on returning. I just wish to train in a place that will help me conquer my weeknesses instead of hindering me in my attempt to do so."  
  
"The scouts may not try and kill him." At Usagi's smirk Pluto then added, "Well maybe not right away! Besidews, traveling to another planet?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "It is my wish. So let it be." With that Pluto opened up a portal to the time and space gates and she and Usagi stepped through. 


	2. She's Gone

Since you guys were so kind as to review this is comming out a little early as a thank you! Normally it'll be a once a week thing. Once again I do not own Sailor Moon, if you thought I do you belong in a loony bin.  
  
Also, please excuse my errors, I have to be my own editor, and I thought I had caught all my errors in my last chapter, but when I went through and read it after I posted I noticed some more... and I've had even less time to correct the ones in this chapter so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.  
Rini ^_^  
  
  
*Later the same night*  
  
'I feel horrible for saying all those things to Usagi... but it was for the best, she'll stay away from me now and she'll be safe! If only I hadn't been so harsh.... It was necessary... But the look on her face... I just...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi had caught him while he was strolling in the park trying to clear his mind of... Well, actaully he had been trying to clear his mind of her!  
  
"Mamo-chan if you'll just tell me what I've done I'll change! I promise I can! Please just give me another chance!"  
  
All Mamoru wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her everything was okay. She was perfect the way she was. And that he loved everything about her. And there wasnothing about her that he didn't love... But the dreams held him at bay. So he yelled at her with all his might, "LOOK Usagi its absolutely everything about you. You are stupid, irresponible, childish, weak, slow, a cry baby, completely unlady like, you have no manners what so ever,your never on time, and I always have to save you! Is it possible for you to take care of yourself for one second? If I or the girls weren't around you would be dead, and unfortunately your the only one that can use the crystal so the world would be screwed without you! You wanna know what you can do? Leave me alone Usagi! I NEVER loved you. Not for a second. So, just leave me be!" With that Mamoru turned and walked back to his apartment where he cried himself into a dreamfilled sleep in which his true love died.  
  
*Back to the present*(As opposed to Back to the Future, ne?)  
  
Mamoru had woken up 20 minutes before, somthing deep down was bothering him but he felt to terrible about the early incidents of the day to fully concentrate on this feeling.  
'Come on Mamoru pull yourself togther, what happened to the guy who didn't let anyone get close, who could concentrate no matter where he was, who didn't let petty little fights bother him so... I was loved. And it wasn't a petty little fight... I wonder how Usako is doing...'  
Mamoru began to concentrate on their link only to find it gone. "WHAT???" Mamoru ran to the phone ... 'How could she deminish our link??' As he was about to hit the last number, he looked at the clock, 2:03 AM, "I'll go over there first thing in the morning, and make sure she's okay! I guess I'll catch up on Physics until then, there's no way I can sleep not knowing she's okay."  
With that final thing said, Mamoru headed into the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee.  
  
*The Next Morning Usagi's House*  
  
After the third knock Ikuko answered the door. "Why, good morning Mamoru, its been a while since you've stopped by dear!"(I know Mamoru didn't meet her parents yet, but lets pretend he did!)  
  
"Yes it has been a while, is Usako up yet?"  
  
"No, but you can go wake her up heaven knows she's slept enough. I called her down for dinner last night and when she didn't come down I checked on her, but the light was off so I let her sleep. You know she hasn't been sleeping lately, unless she cries herself to sleep. Oh dear me I'm rambling aren't I? Why don't you go on up dear you know which one it is." With that Ikuko headed into the kitchen to finish the dishes.  
  
Mamoru carefully made his way up to Usagi's room, if what Ikuko said was true Usagi may be in a terrible state this early in the morning... well it wasn't that early but 8 am was the same to Usagi as predawn was to every other person. Mamoru chuckled at the last though. Then he opened the door slowly only to find an empty bed with three envelopes apon it. He slowly made his way over and read the names on each, then opened the one addressed to him.  
  
Dear Mamo-chan,  
I knew all along it was my faults that drove you away. And as irresponsible as   
this may seem I'm leaving Chibi-Usa in the care of the scouts and am off to fix my imperfections. Normally in a relationship you learn to adjust to faults and such things! Heaven knows I got used to yours! Nobody's perfert, but I digress, I have far to many to be loved by you. When I come back I hope to be good enough for you. I also hope you realize, even with what you said to me I still love you and pray that you, too, can love me one day.  
Yours Always,  
Love,  
Usako.  
  
Mamoru picked up the other notes and headed down to the kitchen. When Ikuko had first saw Mamoru she tried to console him, "Its alright Mamoru she's grumpy with everyone this time of the morn..." She cut her self of as he handed her the note. "Whats this?"  
  
"She's gone. Its all my fault I was afraid of her love and the dreams increased my fear of her!" Ikuko looked at him with a blank face. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?? USAKO LEFT ME! She left us all..."  
Mamoru fell to the floor as the sobs racked his body.  
  
Ikuko slowly opened and read her note. Once, twice, now three times till she too fell to the floor and tried to console Mamoru in an effort to console herself as well.   
  
  
  
Thats how Shingo, Chibi-Usa, and Kengi found them when they came home from a trip to the arcade. After reading the note, Kenji looked at Mamoru, "Are you the loved one she's talking about? The one that hurt her badly enough so that she would leave?"  
Mamoru shook his head, and Ikuko had calmed herself enough to stop Kenji before he could yell at Mamoru, "I've spoken with him dear. Mamoru was afraid he was not good enough for Usagi, so he did all he could to keep her at bay, he could have never known she'd pack up and leave! I am telling you she loves this boy and you will in no way harm him!"  
Looking defeated Kenji asked Mamoru, "Do you know where she could be? She says not to search but I'm worried about my little girl, please if you have any clue."  
Mamoru shook his head, "No, but I better go and give the girls their note they won't take this much better than us."  
Mamoru headed to the arcade. When he entered he ignored Motoki and headed straight to the girls' table.  
Raye smiled, "Hey guys, look who it is, the Baka of the Month! Mamoru did you finally realize how big you screwed up and come to apologise to Usa?"  
"She's gone Raye. She left this for you four, and asked that you keep an eye on Chibi-Usa."  
Four jaws droped as he walked to the counter and ordered a coffee ignoring Motoki's insesent questioning as to what was wrong.  
  
*Back at the Girl's Table*  
  
Amy read the note out loud. Amy cried quitely. As did Makoto who tried to clam a hysterical Minako. While Raye chose to express her sadness in another way. She walked straight up to Mamoru and slapped him across the face. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"  
"Where's who Raye?" Motoki questioned the steaming girl as he noticed the tears streaming down her face.  
"Usako is gone. I don't know where to, but she left sometime last night, and I can't feel our link any more."  
"YOU SON OF A-"  
Motoki cut Raye off, "Why Mamoru, did Usagi-chan leave? Don't tell me your still afraid of her!"  
  
"In my pathetic attempts to keep her away,I told her I didn't love her due to her faults and that I never loved her. She went to fix her faults. But don't you see, she left me Motoki, I told you she would!"  
Mokoti punched Mamoru. He didn't flinch, though he did slid off his stole a little. "Of course she left you! Do you know how many times she came to me quietly crying because she couldn't figure out why you had left her in the first place! Now she's gone off to try and become somthing she's not because she LOVES you!" Motoki looked at his friends now swelling black eye, "Sorry dude, let me get you some ice for that." When Motoki walked into the back to get some ice from the freezer the other girls walked over to Mamoru, Makoto was the first to speak, "Why the hell did you push her away?"  
"At first, I was afraid of her, I didn't think anyone as angelic as Usako could love a horrible person like me... but I stayed because she choose to be with me... But then the dreams began. Its always our wedding day, it starts out so happily... but then she's always ripped away from me and this voice tells me if I go near her she'll die. Its these dreams that convinced me I was no good for her..."  
Minako piped up next, " Why didn't you tell her, or even us? We could have helped you figure out those dreams. And even if we couldn't have figured it out it would have been better for Usa if you'd just let her know the truth."  
  
"I was afraid!"  
  
Amy was the next to speak as she closed her Mercury computer. "She's not on the planet anymore. I've done a scan with my computer and either she's learned how to hide the crytal, or she's left the planet. My guess is she can hide the power of the crystal from us because interplanetary travel requires all of us with at least 45% of our energy level, and there is no scientific way she could have done that on her own."  
  
"She said she'd be found when she wanted to be found. I know Usako better than anyone else. Now all we can do it wait."  
  
So wait they did. 


	3. Return

Once agian thanks for the reviews. I wanna apologize to Whiro(I think I just closed the review window so now I'm not so sure!) that these chapters have been so short, but I write til I find a place that I think is perfect to stop and that where I leave you for the week. Enjoy! And sorry if there are any errors I corrected all the ones that I could find!  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Rini  
  
p.s. I don't own SM.  
  
*Two Years Later*  
Usagi exited the computer design lab and made her way down the street, laughing all the way at what she had just done. She and Taiki had designed that hand held computer in less than an hour not coming near to perfecting the design, but making it advanced enough that it should sell it self--for as far as Usagi could remember there wasn't anything near that advanced on Earth yet, with the exception of the Mercury Computer Ami used in battles.- Their hopes were that Usagi could use it to make a little bit of money to live off of until she could find a steady job After all, the money she'd taken with her when she left couldn't last forever, though it would last about a month at her current rate of expenditures. The tiny machine had done more for her than what they had expected. They had had her sign patent agreements that stated she was the orignal designer of the machine and she would be given a percentage of there profits that the company made off the miniture computers. She'd also signed contracts of agreement to work for them! The computer company had given her the job! Usagi was estatic to say the least. She woudl start her job tomarrow at 4:30 p.m. and she would recieve her first pay check in two weeks! If she was careful she would have enough money left at the end of the day after buying the neccesities to go to the mall for a small shopping spree... but as she thought about it she'd decided she would be responsible and save the money in case she needed it at a later date. 'I've changed alot in the past two year. I guess its thanks to my wonderful friends.'  
  
  
Usagi smiled as she was reminded of her friends she'd left early that day, and all the things they had taught her.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter-Seiya taught her the art of combat. Seiya showed her different types of fighting techiniques, including boxing, Seiya's favorite, and karate(SP please!) her own favorite. Seiya had also taught techniques involved in energy attacks. This included teaching her some new energy attacks, how to better control her own enrgy, nd it was through this that she had learned how to better control the silver crystal(I would call it the ginzoshou but I don't know how to spell it right!). She also learned what true courage was from Seiya, and it was Seiya who pointed out that this was a quality which she had contained all along.  
  
Sailor Star Healer-Yaten had taught her to use her sixth sense. Through these teachings, she learned how to read other people's minds and emotions, how to levitate objects with her mind, and how to see inside people's dreams--When first learning of this she's asked Yaten why you didn't use the same technique as reading one's mind, and Usagi was rewarded with a three hour lecture on how it was entirely different thing from reading one's mind. From Yaten she'd also learned what complete and total confidence in one's self was, and how at times it could be good leading to a complete victory, and where other times it could lead to a persons down fall. Most often with Yaten it had led to downfall.  
  
Sailor Star Maker-Taiki had taught her the basic subjects she would have learned in school. Under the guidance of Taiki she had learned all the things she had failed to understand in a regular class room and more. Taiki had taught her in all subjects from a junior high level till graduate level in college with a main emphasis on computers, and Taiki would have continued to help Usagi with her education had she not had to leave. Taiki had also taught her what respect was, and that it was more of a job to keep respect over time than gain it in an instance.  
  
Sailor Kakyu-Princess Kakyu of Kinmoku taught her how a princess should properly act. With the teachings of Kakyu came grace, agility, and a new found ability to sing and dance. Kakyuu had shown Usagi the importance of love and understanding when she had greated the moon princess to her planet and into her castle without the least expectations of anything in return. Usagi had known these things all along, but had never seen their true impact on a single person.  
  
Usagi's thoughts of her friends she'd left ended as she came to her destination. She was afraid to come here Afraid these people would no longer love her--despise her for leaving them to become whom she now was. So she began thinking of what needed accomplished... 'Got an apartment, registered for school, sold the computer, got a job... now all that left is to visit my family... I hope they're not to angry with me...'   
  
With that last though Usagi knocked on the door. She could hear rustling inside followed by "Just a minute." She smiled as she recognized her mothers voice.  
  
The door slowly opened to show a frazzled Ikuko who looked almost the same as when Usagi had left accept for a few wrinkles by the eyes, "Why hello dear how may--" Ikuko cut herself off as she looked at the young women standing infront of her, " Oh my! Its my baby!" She then proceeded to hug the very life out of 'her baby'. "We've missed you so much, oh KENJI, SHINGO, CHIBI-USA come quickly!"  
  
After a minute, Usa said breathlessly, "Mama I can't breathe!"  
  
Her mother quickly let go, but by this time the others had made their way to the front door and Usagi started to take them in until, she was grasped in another death hold, this time by her father who was looking much older than he should, and this she was sure had been caused by her disapperance. When he finally pulled away she noticed that he was crying so she took him into her arms once more before gently letting go so she could give Shingo and Chibi-Usa hugs.Both of which looked slightly older, but no older than she had expected.  
  
After all the hugs were given they headed inside. Usagi refused to tell them where she had traveled to, but did inform them of all the people she had met along the way and those she had spent the most time with.  
Around 9:30 p.m. she got a feeling at the back of her mind that told her the senshi had transformed, so she excused herself made sure her family would tell no one of her return, promised to come for dinner the next day, and headed to the battle.  
  
Once there she quickly transformed, and jumped into the highest tree to watch.  
  
After about 15 minutes it was obvious the senshi were out matched, Pluto hadn't exaggerated when she'd said they senshi were getting more and more desperate for her help with each battle. So from her perch in the tree Sailor Moon, threw her tiara, with a considerable amount more of energy than normal, at the monsters back. It quickly disentegrated.  
  
She watched as the scouts picked themselves up and assess their wounds. She waited until they had all headed home which took longer than it used to, after reading their minds for a few minutes she discovered they were trying to figure out who or what had helped them. She smiled to herself happy that she wasn't a hinderance in the battle as she used to be.  
Mars was the last to leave and once she was gone, Moon de-transformed, jumped from her perch and headed to her own apartment.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Usagi rose at 6 a.m. and made herself a small breakfest before preparing for school. When she was finished eating she washed the dishes, and left them out to dry.  
Next she showered and dried her hair. Once this task was complete she put her hair in a french braid which ,when comoplted, the end hit the back of her calf. She then dressed for school, and left.  
  
Usagi arrived at school five minutes before the bell would ring, so she headed straight for her homeroom. The teacher wasn't there yet. So she began to read 'The Destiny of the Stars' a book Taiki had given her as a going away present.   
  
A minute before the bell was to ring, the teacher walked in and immediately Usagi recognized her old teacher(Ms.Haruna got transfered up cause she couldn't keep up with hyper active junior high students! j/j I just felt like making her the teacher!). "My my, is that you Tskunio Usagi?" At Usagi's nod the teacher continued, "I wasn't expecing you this early I remember in grade school you were always late. Its good to see you agian dear. Where ever-" Ms. Haruna was cut off by the bell.  
  
Ms.Haruna patiently waited as the students filed into the class room, once they were all seated Ms.Haruna cleared her throut to get there attention. It was only now that they saw the new, yet old, student standing infront of the class room. And it was at this time that three people simotaneously shouted, "USAGI???"  
  
Ms.Haruna glared at the three girls, while Usagi giggled at the antics of Ami, Makoto, and Minako. "As these girls have pointed out, we have a student who will once agian be joining us after two years of abscence. For those of you who don't know, this is Tskunio Usagi. Usagi please take a seat behind Minako."  
  
  
The time till lunch passed quickly for the girls, they couldn't wait to find out where Usa had been the past to years. They found her sitting under an old gnarled oak tree reading a book and giggling quietly. Ami was the first to speak, "Hey Usagi-chan, what are you reading?"  
  
"The Destiny of the Stars, it was a going away present from one of my friends. Its kinda funny cause its a book about Endy's and my love during the Silver Millenium... only most of the stuff that happens didn't actauly happen. So, how are you girls?"  
  
Minako was the first to brake down and give Usagi a hug, followed by Makoto, and then Ami. And so it was Minako who answered first. "Better now that you are back, where have you been? We've missed you! Mostly Raye... oh, don't get me wrong she didn't cry that wouldn't be like Raye at all! But she did try and kill Mamoru about a month after you left!"  
  
Usagi smiled and shook her head. "Why don't we talk about this at the scout meeting at the arcade after school. I can explain that and some other things, plus I'll get to soo Motoki-onichan!"  
  
"How did you know about--" Ami began but was cut off as the bell rang, so the girls agreed to meet at the front gate after school and head to the crown where they would meet Raye.  
  
During the afternoon session of classes, Makoto and Mina were disappointed and shocked when Usagi did not return to class with them, but went with Ami. The entire section of advanced classes, whom had known Usagi in junior high, were also shocked as the girl entered there class.  
  
When the bell rang signaling the begining of classes once more, the teacher entered and noticed his new student. "Miss Usagi Tskunio is it?" At Usagi's nod he contined. "I need to see the scores from your placement test." Usagi handed him a small slip of white paper. "Thank you miss you can take a seat behind Umino." After looking over the paper several time, he smiled "Very impressive."  
  
Umino raised his hand, "May I inquire what Usagi got Mr. Jones(its a bad name I know but I can't think of anything else!) ?"  
  
"And what is your reasoning behind this inquiry, Umino?"  
  
"I knew Usagi as Cross Roads Junior High, were she was lucky to get a 20%." At this the entire calss, save for Ami and Usagi, snickered. "I was wondering what she got that could be so impressive."  
  
  
Mr.Jones took a look at Usagi, "Usagi do you care if I share your scores with the class?" Usagi shook her head no, and Mr. Jones smiled. "Miss Tskunio recieved a perfect in every single category." The same people that snickered now gasped and looked at Usagi in shock. "Any other questions Umino?" When Umino remained silent with shock, Mr.Jones continued, "Then lets continue with class."  
  
  
'Surely I wasn't that unintellegent in Junior High...' Usagi thought sadly, before returning her attention to Mr.Jones.  
  
The day continued and the students were convinced by one girl, a red head named Fuiren(since she's gonna be kinda a bitch and sorta go agianst Usagi I gave her a wonderful name that means cockroach! I love being in control and being able to give the mean rude people a mean name they deserve!... Ah the powers of being the author.... hm... this note is gettin kinda long, I bet you wanna get back to the story, right? oh okay!), that Usagi had cheated on the test-though she could give no valid explination as to why(not terribly mean I know, but the really mean stuff just sounded stupid!). Usagi herself answered questions and she managed to explain things even Ami couldn't comprehend- yet this in no way disuaded them from Furien's beliefs.  
  
At three o'clock the girls met at the front gates and headed to the Crown to meet Raye. 


	4. Yumiko?

Here's the next in stallment. I still don't own Sailor Moon, please excus my errors and enjoy!  
  
By the way, if you haven't figured it out '...' is thought "..." is talking!  
  
Thank for all the reviews!  
Luv ya!  
Rini ^_~  
  
  
  
  
*After School At the Arcade*  
  
As soon as the four girls entered Usagi had excused herself to the restroom. The remaining three sat down at their usual table, and after a few minutes were joined by Raye.  
  
"OH MY GOD RAYE GUESS--"  
  
Minako was cut of as usagi returned, "So Pyro, I hear you missed me."  
  
Raye, having had a long day wasn't thinking properly so replied as she normally would have, " Yeah, whatever, Odago Atama why in the hell would I-- ODANDO ATAMA?" Raye immediately jumped from her seat and hugged Usagi.  
  
When they broke apart Usagi laughed, "Are those tears I see in your eyes?" Raye shot her a joking glare, and Usagi continued. "Besides, if you hadn't noticed I no longer have Odango's in my hair so you can't call me that."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet you're still as scatter brained as ever!"  
  
"Hey, I am not! I worked my ass off to better my education! You can even ask Ami how well I'm doing!" Usagi crossed her arms and stuck her tounge out at Raye.  
  
  
The girls banter was stoped as Motoki walked up, "Hi there you must be a new friend of the girls, I'm--"  
  
"Honestly, Motoki-onichan you should recognize me I haven't changed that much. So just can cut out the speil, and I'll have a cherry pepsi please!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "Dear god, its Usa! She hasn't changed that much..." Taking another look at Usagi, Minako grinned sheepishly. "Well not so much that you can't tell who she is by looking in her eyes!"  
  
"Usa-chan?" She recieved a hug from Motoki as he continued, "You're back! Thats wonderful! Mamoru will be so happy!"  
  
"If you tell him before I am ready to face him, I can disappear just as quickly as I reappeared!"  
  
At this comment everyone looked at her and it was obvious she was serios. "But why?" Motoki questioned.  
  
"I'm conflicted right now." A small pout formed on her face, "I left to become a better person so that he would love me. I'm not sure if I'm good enough yet. I've worked so hard. I've learned to protect myself. I've learned new abilities. I've become graceful, polite, and more agile. I've fixed all the things he said made him hate me but, if I am good enough and he can love me now, is he good enough for me? It took me two years of hard work to realise that maybe it was him that wasn't good enough to begin with!"  
  
Motoki was about to respond to Usagi, when she gave out a squeek and dove beneath the table. "Usagi wh-"  
  
"Usagi what, Motoki?"  
  
Motoki jumped when her herd Mamoru's voice. "Umm... Usa... Usagi would have really like this sundae I made today, I was just telling the girls cause it reminded me of her... and ah... Well I miss her! Any way I got customers see ya later!" Motoki stammered through the entire sentce and left as quickly as he could.  
  
Mamoru gave Motoki's retreating back a funny look. "Okay, that was strange. Any way, girls I've got really good news! Usagi is back!!! I think we should begin to look for her. Ami can you do a scan with your computer?"  
  
"Mamoru what makes you think that Usa has actually returned?"  
  
Mamoru beamed. "Ami, I feel her. Our link is back! Right now I think she's kinda close, thought I can't tell where exactly... and she seems to be scared." Mamoru shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. "So I'd like to find her as quick as possible, could you hurry!"  
  
Usagi silently cured under the table."Umm... I can try.. ahh..." Ami didn't know what to do. On one hand she risked losing Usagi agian, on the other the return of the link had seemed to pull Mamoru out of his depression.  
  
She thought for a moment. After Usagi had left Mamoru had devoted himself to his studies entirely, any time that he was not reading a book he could be found staring at a picture of him and Usagi crying to himself repeating the same sentce, "My demons chased my angel away..." It had taken several months before he began to eat again without someone watching him through out the meals to make sure he didn't throw it away, and go to continue staring at his picture. After he had gotten out of this funk, he'd dropped out of school, luckily for him it was only one semester, and stayed in bed all day, except for meals. When anyone questioned him about this he simply explained that just as she died in his dreams he was going to find away so that they could die togther in the dreams. After this phase, he seemed to return to normal, though Motoki often found him in his apartment crying, when asked what was wrong he'd simply say that since he'd returned all he could to normal his Usako should return to make his life complete, and whole. And now he was actaully smiling he hadn't done that since he'd broken p with Usagi...  
  
Ami snapped out of her thoughts as a head of black hair and a face she didn't recognize appeared from underneath the table. "hehe, Found my earing. Well girls I gotta go to work. Sorry I can't stay. Though, I must say today I've felt totally ubiquitous, oh well! I'll see ya girls at school tomarrow! Ja ne!" And then the strange women disappeared before anyone could register what had just occurred.  
  
Mamoru was the first to respond to the incident, "Thats strange she wasn't wearing any earings. Is she a new friend from school?"  
  
Minako, who'd felt Usagi change, was the quickest to think of a cover. "Well it was a earring for her...uh... belly button! Yeah, thats it her belly button! And, yes, she's new at school! Today was her first day! She's really nice. You'll have to meet her sometime." Hearing the last bit Raye kicked Minako in the leg, who in return, shrieked "Ouch!"  
  
Mamoru gave them a strange look, "Whats her name?"  
  
Makoto responded this time, "Umm... Yumiko."(means dream girl)  
  
Mamoru just nodded, and looked to Ami. "So can you do that scan?"  
  
Ami pulled out her computer and typed in some fake data... 'Hopefully the trace of the link woill be enough to keep him in his high spirits, at least until Usa is ready to talk with him.' Ami shook her head no. "Nothings come up. I can try agian if you'd like?" 'WHAT AM I SAYING? He might notice the info's wrong the second time at this! Please say no, please say no...' under the table Ami crossed her fingers.  
  
"Nah, thats alright..." Ami breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe one of us will get lucky and see her. Would you guys contact me if you see her?" The girls all shook there heads yes. "Good, I need to talk with her and apologize for so much I don't know where to begin. Well I gotta go, I need groceries! Bye girls!" Mamoru turned around and left the arcade.  
  
Noticing Mamoru leave Motoki returned with a cherry pepsi in had. "Hey where's Usagi?"  
  
"She said she had to go to work, but I'll take that pop Motoki!"  
  
"Alright Minako! Enjoy!"  
  
Raye looked at Makoto quizically after Motoki left, "Yumiko?"  
  
"It was the first thing that came to mind, after all Usagi is his 'dream girl'! How do you suppose Usagi was hiding their link anyway? I mean he used to be able to pin point her down to the spot."  
  
Raye shook her head. "I sensed some increased psychic attivity in her brain, but that could mean a number of things. I suppose we'll just have to wait and ask her. So Ami, is she really doing better in her classes?"  
  
Ami shoook her head. "Oh yes! I ment to tell you guys. She aced her placement examinations."  
  
Minako gave her a funny look. "So..."  
  
Ami sighed, "Not even I aced the placement exams, as they were rather difficult. I mean, I missed at least 2 problems in each section. Our Usagi has changed quite a bit!"  
  
Makoto smiled. "Looks like our little Usa grew up. Wonder where she was, and I wonder what else about her has changed. I mean Usagi aceing a test, thats mind boggling."  
  
"Tell me about it." Raye added.  
  
Ami smiled. "I for one knew she could do it all along."  
  
Minako sat up quickly shocking the others because she'd appeared to have been spacing out. "You don't suppose Usagi is the one who defeated the youma last night, do you?"  
  
"It would be logical." Ami input some data into her computer," And there is a 55% chance that it was Usagi. As I wasn't able to agther any readings of the energy last night, I can't be any more precise than that."  
  
"Another question to ask her. Guess we wait till tomarrow."  
  
Makoto smiled, "So Raye, I hear Chad asked you out on a date, care to share?"  
  
From this the girls the girls continued to talk of boys, shopping, and other bits of gossip, but the scout buisness wasn't mentioned firther, though each felt a similar anticipation to find if it was truly Usagi that had helped them. 


	5. The Fight

Lady Koneko, I would put out the chapters sooner, but I like to be a bit a head so I can make sure you'll have somthing next week, as it is I am only one chapter ahead of you(I'm behind!) so sorry, no early editions!  
Kia, don't know why it won't let you, try asking fanfiction.net about that!  
  
Glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far. I was really bored when I was writting this one and its kinda a serious but I was goofing around... you'll see what I mean! Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she stopped at a payphone. "Mom, its Usagi. Sorry I missed dinner... No, I'll just grab somthing on the way home... Yeah, work lasted later than I expected... Oh my first day wasn't too bad.... Maybe I can stop by Saturday... I'll talk with you later! Bye." Usagi hung up the phone, "Actually the first day sucked! Almost all of the scientist and techs wouldn't listen to a damn thing I said, and I was told several times that I had stolen the damn machine and that I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing! Not one of them seemed to care about my knowledge or what I could show them!" Usagi let out a scream, and felt slightly better.  
  
It had been just as she'd describbed it. Though, it could have been much worse at work, for atleast she'd made three friends. Two of the individuals were identical twins named Haru(spring) and Natsu(summer). Both were very similar yet unique. The main similarity was that they were both computer techs that had graduated from Tokyo U. THe main difference being Natsu had died her hair fire engine red, and Natsu had died hers morning sky blue. Both had said it made them completely different, though in Usagi's mind it made them all the more similar. The other was Aki(autumn, she would have had a forth friend at work if I culd remember how to say winter!) a seemingly composed brunette, though once you got to know her this was obvisouly a facade because she acted just like Minako.  
  
These three women had made her day slightly better by telling her how truly brillant they thought her work was. Usagi had then questioned why the other scientest couldn't agree with them, and it was Aki who'd responded. "Dear, before you got here they were just as impressed. But now that they see you're so gifted at such an early age they are jealous and will do all in there power to break you, and have you quit."  
  
Usagi thought over Aki's words, and began to form a plan of her own to do away with them before they could harm her more emotionally than they had already.  
  
Usagi's thinking abruptly stopped as she herd a scream in the park she was passing. She looked up to the sky, "Come on Dark Moon get a little more original when do you attack any plave except a park!"  
  
Usagi ran into a near by ally, thought of calling the scouts and decided they needed their sleep and ran to the battle alone.  
  
*In the Park*  
  
Luna had chosen to take a walk to think after Minako had reported to her and Artemis that Usagi has returned. Aretmis had offerd to join her but needing time to think she dimissed his offer with out any thought.   
  
Currently she found herself in the park were all of the youma attacks seemed to occur(at least in all the fanfics! tee hee!). 'I wonder how my princess has changed. I know her leaving was inevitable, but I wish I could have been there to see her grow and change. Oh, I've missed her so much, I wonder if she ever though of me. Hopefully the girls will bring her to see me toma--' Luna's thoughts were cut short as she herd a scream.  
  
"Maybe's its not a youma... atleast I pray it isn't. I'll investigate before calling the girls, its been so hard on them lately." Luna ran to investigate, and apon arriving she realized she was wrong. After hiding behind a bush to avoid debris, she opened her communiactor and hit all call, as she had gotten used to, all the girls responded except Sailor Moon. "Girls, a youma is attacking the park and Esmreald is with it so be careful!" Luna closed the communicator and closed her eyes to with hold the tears. A deep part of her knew it wouldn't happen, but a part of her held the hope that Usagi would've answered... but maybe she no longer cared for this Earth...  
  
Luna's head snapped up as she herd the sounds of a battle. 'What in the world its to soon for the girls to be here! Who could possible be fighting the youma?' She questioned in her mind as she poked her head out of her hiding place, just to draw it back in quickly as a body rolled her way.  
  
To her surprise the body jumped right back up and continued its assault on the youma. Luna looked closer, 'It can't be... odango's?', but they obviously were. "Sailor Moon?"  
  
Usagi turned her head as she heard her name uttered by her gardian and beamed a smile at Luna just as the monster threw another blast at her. She was hit in the side and cursed under her breath. "Damn beast I'll kill you for this!" Usagi pulled out her scepter and dusted the youma into oblivion. SHe turned her attention to Esmerald. "You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
  
Esmerald glared at Usagi. "You ruined all my fun Sailor Brat! Who are you any way? I've been terrorizing this Earth ever since the failure Rubeus died and the treacherous four sisters and the simpering love sick Saphire were poisoned by the power of your wimpy sailor friends! And in all of this time I've never seen the likes of you!"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. The Champion of Love and Justice!"  
  
"Well, Ms.Moon I believe tonight is the night the champion will die!" Esmerald shot a powerful blast at Usagi.  
  
The scouts, who were just entering the park, all gasped in shock as they were sure their leader was doomed!(OMG! Someone hold my hand I'm so scared! Whats gonna happen?? OMG! OMG! Wait a second here.... I'm the author. I get to decide what goes on next!  
  
The powerful blast came down and destroyed Usagi. The Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen weeped for days at the sad loss.  
  
Meanwhile, the Negamoon took over the planet and though Diamond was pissed Serenity was killed he easily replaced her with Esmerald, and while they lived happily ever after, everyone else lived in complete and utter misery!  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That would be a really stupid way to end it, glad I'm just making it up out of pure boredum? To bad if you aren't, this is my story and the heroine can't die... yet! In case you were wondering, I am mentally insecure and belong in a mental institution, but thanks to good old Govenor Ryan, the only mental institution in the state was closed indeffinetely. Enjoy the rest of the story!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi jumped out of the way in the knick of time into a tree.(I told you she wouldn't die!)  
  
Esmerald, not seeing the escape laughed, "Some champion of justice-" She was cut off by a powerful blast hitting her from high in a tree.  
  
After blasting Esmerald Usagi jumped from the tree and did a drop kick to bring down Esmerald, who had been struggling to keep standing anyway. "Give up now, and I can still heal your wounds and the infulence apon your soul from the Dark Moon's crystal."  
  
Esmerald sturggled to glare up at Usagi, "I would rather die than betray Prince Diamond."  
  
"Then so be it." Usagi held out her sceptar and finished off Esmerald in one quick blast. Usagi turned to the scouts. "That was the shortest fight with a general I have ever participated in, was Rubeus just as easy?"  
  
"EASY? How in the hell did you diminish Esmerald to a pile of dust in a matter of minutes? We've been fighting her for a year and a half now and the most we've been able to do is scratch her!!" Raye bust out obviously upset and shocked, and slightly pleased with Usagi.  
  
"Really? A year and a half? Hmm, then somthings not right. It shouldn't have been that easy..."  
  
Ami was the next to speak up. "It appears, Sailor Moon, that your energy levels have increased by 22% since you left us to train. With that increase you were 10% higher in prowess and ability. May I ask what else about you has changed?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Actually, I don't really know. When I first started training I probably could have told you. I mean it took so much work, concentration, and effort to execute all the new things I had learned. But now! Well now it all comes so naturally, I just don't know what is learned and what was previsouly known anymore. The one thing I am sure about is my psychic abilities have changed."  
  
This perplexed Raye. "I had sensed increased psychic abilities in you earlier can you share with me all that you can do.  
  
Usagi began to name off her new mental abilities thoughtlessly, "I can interpret people's cerebration. I can elevate entities and items with my psyche. And I can view people's night time aspirations."   
  
Ami smiled. "I see your vocabulary has increased greatlyas well!" It was at Ami's comment that she realised she'd made a mistake. She'd worked very hard to try and attain her old vocabulary so that the scouts wouldn't think she had changed as much as she had. She was afraid that they may be jealous of her new triumphs in life, so she'd tried to act *normal* and fool them. As stupid as her notion seemed, even to her, it bothered her all the more. Only now she'd slipped up and would have to try and cover.  
  
Minako frowned, "And for those of us with brains the size of peas, you can what?" Raye and Makoto snickered at her. "Hey don't laugh you don't have a clue what she said either!" They looked at each other and stopped laughing immediately. "So Sailor Moon, once again with a little less intelegence."  
  
"I can read minds, lift stuff with my mind, and see what people dream at night. Simple enough?" At Minako's nod Sailor Moon turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going Usagi?"  
  
"I'm going to my home Luna. I have school and work tomorrow and I'm already beat."  
  
As Usagi turned once more to leave the scouts then noticed her burned uniform and the burn on her side. "Sailor Moon what about your ingury?", inquire Jupiter.  
  
Usagi looked at her side, she'd noticed the burning sensation, but wasn't planning on assesing it until she reached home, for she hadn't wanted the scouts to worry unnecessarily. 'So much for that!' "Oh this, its a minor wound. I'll put some alve and a bandage on it when I get home."  
  
Ami scnned the woud quickyl before becomming slightly enraged that her friend, who'd appeared to be so intellignet but was acting so stupidly. She looked up just in time to see Usagi preparing to leave. "Tskunio Usagi get your ass back here this instance!" Usagi was so shocked by the anger in her meek and mild friend's voice that she stopped and turned, looking expectantly at Ami. "That is a 3rd degree burn you are getting your tiny ass to Tokyo Hospital this minute!"  
  
"Right I'll waltz right in there and say, 'Well gee doctor, I'm Sailor Moon. And while I was fighting this youma in the park, my talking cat distracted and THATS how I got this burn!' And then, after treating my burn of course they'll send me to the loony bin! Thanks fo the advice Ami, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and I can make my own decisions. Right now, I am deciding to go to my apartment and deal with this."  
  
"But-"  
  
Usagi gave her a stern look before turning it on all of the scouts, "In all my years as your leader I have never given you a command. Not a single one came from me. Maybe the commands came from Luna, Maybe Aretmis, maybe one of you, but never me. So this makes tonight the first. As Sailor Moon, your Princess, and most importantly your leader I am ordering you to stop arguing with me, and drop the matter. I am a big girl. With all my new abilites and powers, I can take care of my self!" With her final word spoken Usagi left the Sailor Senshi in a shocked silence, and made her way back to her apartment via roof tops. Once there she opened the sliding glass window that she had left purposely unlocked, knowing that she would not have to worry being 10 stories up. Once inside she closed the door partially deciding to come back to it later, and made her way to the bath room. She detransformed and she immediately colapsed into unconsciousness due to the loss of stamina that came with her transformation. 


	6. Minako's Past

Thanks for all the reviews. I might not get a chapter out next week because I have a big speech tournament to get to and practice will take up most of my time...and my niece is turning three... no time at all! But I'll try to get the next chapter out... I got a little behind. Oh well!   
Thanks for all the reviews!  
I don't own SM!  
I gotta go!  
Bye bye  
Rini  
  
Luna had followed Usagi via the street. 'Its rather difficult to keep up with her, and she's far much more gracefulthan she used to be. She's turning out to be just like her mother. I'm so proud of her. THough a part of me does miss the old Usagi very much... I just wish I could have been able to see her grow into the amazing young women she's become.'  
  
Luna followed her for another five minutes before the reached a rather expensive apartment building, where Usagi hoped down and opened a sliding glass door. 'That was the tenth floor I think... And possibly the eighth one over.'  
  
Luna then snuck in the front door as another resisdent was going in, past the security guard and into the elevator with the same resident. The resident pressed the button for the thirteenth floor. 'I'll have to jump down a few floor but it shouldn't be a problem.' Once the doors opened Luna made sure to stay just behind residents feet and followed him to the fifth door. 'Perfect I can hope diagonaly to her balcony, hopefully the doors still open.' Once the resident had unlocked and opened the door Luna quickly, in hopes not to get caught, made her way to sliding glass doors and opened them. One there she did just as she said she would and hopped diagonly from the thirteenth floor, room five to the tenth floor room eight.  
  
"How odd. I wonder why Usagi left her door opened. She's sensible enough to know that just becaue she lives on the tenth floor doesn't mean that somthing couldn't happen." Luna slowly made her way into the apartment. "Usagi! Usagi its Luna, where are you?" Luna first checked the kitchen, then the bed room. And seeing the light on in the bathroom she headed there until she saw the body on the floor, at which point she gasped.  
  
*Back at the Park just as Usa disappeared*  
  
The senshi stared in surprise at their leaders retreating back, and it wasn't until she wsa completely out of site that any of them regained enough composer to speak. "Our little Odango is growing up. I don't think I've ever seen her so serious before." Raye smiled a bit as she contemplated the pros of having a a serious leader.  
  
Ami sighed. "I know she was right about the hospital, but she should have had at least one of us go home with her so that we could have taken care of the wound for her."  
  
Makoto smiled. "She might have gotten hit once, but she kicked some major ass! I'm totally proud of Usa's accomplishments. I mean she seems to be more gracefuly, agile, stong, and a way better fighter! I bet she could even give me a run for my money!"  
  
Minako frowned. "I personally don't think this change is for the better."  
  
Raye looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why not? I mean its obviosly for the better, for her and us. She won't get injured as easily. And we, we won't have to save her ass every ten seconds."  
  
"I don't think she's happy Raye. I don't think that she wanted to go and change."  
  
"Yeah, but it was her choice to leave. She could have stayed here and stuck it all out!"  
  
"And why exactly would she have done that? Mamoru did nothing but push her away, criticizing her everty breathe. We criticized her every movement. And I'm sure there were others criticizing her thoughts, and emotions all along the way as well!"  
  
"She didn't care! She just shrugged it off. She always did that, ever since I met her!"  
  
"And as soon as she'd leave our presence she'd probably cry."  
  
"No, we could have heard that wail no matter where she choose to go!"  
  
"I'm not talking about a wail Raye, I'm talking about real tears of sorrow."  
  
"And how the hell would you know?"  
  
"Because I went through the same thing in London. And I left after the man I loved pushed me away. Its the only part I can't understand for Usagi. See my love never knew I loved him and so choose another. After that I ran, and I've never had the strength to go back. But Usagi's love knew she loved him more than anything else, and he betrayed that love. I know its different from my pain, but I don't think she came back because she was ready. I think she came back because she knew we needed her."  
  
After Minako's speech the girls remained silent until a soft beeping could be herd.  
  
"Mercury here. What do you need Luna?"  
  
A frantic looking Luna replied, "Some one get here quick Usagi's passed out in her apartment."  
  
"We'll be ther ASAP, where does she live?"  
  
"The Moonlit Rose Apartment Complex on Washington and Jefferson(anyone know any names of any streets in Tokyo?). Its the tenth floor up eigth window from the right. The sliding door is opened."  
  
"Raye and Lita, go get some medical supplies and food for tonight, it sounds like we'll be staying and I don't know what she has to dress her wounds. Minako come with me."  
  
Before Raye or Lita could object Minako and Ami disappeared through the trees.  
  
Raye and Lita quickly detransformed and headed off to the store to purchase the things Ami had requested.  
  
*At Usagi's Apartment Several Minutes Later*  
  
"Girls I'm glad your here, come quicky she's this way!"  
  
Minako had never seen Luna look so paniced, 'Usagi has passed out before whats--'  
  
As the girls rounded the corner to the bathroom they saw Usagi, and the small pool of blood that was surrounding her and slowly growing.  
  
"Minako I need you to listen and do what I say when I say it, understand?" Minako nodded. "Good find me some towels."  
  
While Minako looked for the towels Ami looked for Usagi's medical supplies. Minako found the towels in a cabinet just behind the bathroom door. "Ami I can't quite get the towels we need to move Usagi."  
  
"Then leave it be, no one is moving her until I get these wounds dressed and then I want Makoto to do it, she's the only one that has the strength to do it gently with out jarring the wounds." Usagi pushed on the mirror and was surprised when it slid away to reveale a huge medical cabinet(its not a big cabinet, but big for a medical cabinet get it? sorry if ya don't!) with thigns for bandages, ointments for every aliment, surgical nedles and thread, and more medical supplies she didn't know what were for. "At least she wasn't lying when she said she knew how to take care of herself! I've never seen this many medical supplies in any place other than a hospuital!"  
  
"Ami this is no time to be amazed with Usagi and her collections of meds!"  
  
"Right." Ami quickly grabbed the things she needed from the cabinet and bent down next to Usagi. "We need to find somthing to wipe up this blood with, or at least somthing to pace under neath of her while I clean her wound."  
  
Minako ran out of the bathroom and returned with a bath robe. "Will this work?"  
  
Ami nodded. "I'll lift her side you slid it underneath her as quickly as you can." Minako bent down. "On the count of three. One... two... three!" Ami lifted Usagi gently and Minako quickly placed the rob underneath her. "Wait in there until I call for you, okay?"  
  
Knowing she would just be in the way Minako agreed.  
  
Ami quickly addressed the matter at hand. After several minutes she called for Minako. "The wound covers most of her stomach. So I need you to gently pick her up and hold her while I wrap this around her. It shouldn't be to hard, she's pretty light, and I'll be quick."  
  
Minako nodded her head in compliance, and the two set to work making an excellent team.  
  
After a few minutaes they had finished and were just setting her down when Makoto and Raye came around the cornor. "Here are the supplies you asked for."  
  
"Thanks Raye. Makoto, please take Usagi into the bed room. And please be gentle."  
  
Makoto was about to say somthing but caught a look from Minako that warned her other wise and diligently picked up Usagi and carried her into the bed room. Apon returning she saw Ami and Minako cleaning the floor with usagi's towels. "Somebody find her washer we'll need to wash these quickly to get the blood out."  
  
Raye headed off into the apartment while the Minako and Ami cleaned and Makoto paced. Once the girls were done. Raye directed them to a closet where she'd found a washing machine. Once all the used towels had been used Ami hurried to the bathroom to wash off the blood, quickly followed by Minako.  
  
"Now all thats left to do is pray for her to get better." Raye nodded and headed into the living room.  
  
"And wait." Makoto said following her.  
  
"We've been wait for you an awful lot Usa. Please don't leave us for good now." Minako gave her friend one last look and headed into the living room.  
  
"So now we all pray and wait." Ami restated and she followed her friends. 


	7. Knock, Knock Who's there?

It is 5:30 am, I've been up for about 40 minutes, and I have to leave soon... This isn't the best of mornings! Oh well!  
I had to work a little harder than I have been, but its here, I hope you guys enjoy this installment... I'm gonna go cause I'm so tired I'm screwing up and I'm having to type every word about five times!  
Enjoy!  
Bye bye  
Rini  
p.s. I don't own SM!  
Also, the rating went up cause of a strange review I got that told me it was in the g section.... I wasn't sure what it ment so I took the rating up a notch just to be on the safe side.  
  
The next day, Ami's mother called her in sick, after being told that Ami was going to be nursing a sick friend back to health, while Makoto, Raye, and Minako all headed to school.  
  
Ami's day was long and boring. Usagi didn't stur once. Ami got a few fluids down her occasionally but was afraid to do to much since Usagi was still unconsius. Other than that, she watched T.V., noting that there were only trashy sopa operas on in the day. Ami's boredum had reached a peak until she chose to explore Usagi's apartment. Apon entering the guest room she found a small collection of classical wroks, and other books by authors she had yet to hear of.Choosing one of the unknown authors, Ami got herself a glass of water and went back to the living room to read while waiting for the other girls to return from there day at school. 'Wish I could have gone with them, but someone had to stay and car for Usa, and I'm the only one who's ahead.'  
  
  
*At Juban High School*  
  
"3:59, does this day never end?"  
  
"Miss Aino if you donot stop couting down the minutes I will hold you for another two hours after the bell rings, and then the day will truely not end!"  
  
With Minako's luck the bell rang. "Gomen! Come on Mako-chan lets go check on Usa!"  
  
With that the two girls gathered their belongings and left the school as quickly as possible.  
  
Raye met up with Minako and Makoto in front of Usagi's apartment building. After a quick greeting, they all quickly heaed inside up to Usagi's apartment.  
  
Once there, they knicked and waited a minute while Ami answered the door. "Is she up yet?" asked a bubbly Minako.  
  
"No, I'm afraid she's still out, if she's not up by tonight, I say we take her to a hospital."  
  
"Oh, she'll be up we all know how much Usagi likes her sleep."  
  
Raye was the only one to snicker at her own comment until they heard a drowy "I hear that! Why don't you bugger off Raye!"  
  
All the girls quickly huried to Usagi's bed room leaving Ami to shut the door and fallow after.   
  
When Ami entered, the girls were bombarding Usagi with questions. "SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at Ami. "Well, it was getting on my nervves and I only just got in here, I can't imagine how it was making Usagi feel. Speaking of feeling, you guys should back off so I can check on my patient."  
  
"Ami I'm fine."  
  
"Gee, didn't someone say that last night. And then wasn't that same someone who was found lying on the floor of her bathroom unconsous by her talking cat."  
  
"Really Ami, I'm fine. I just made a minor miscalculation."  
  
"And what would that have been?" Ami asked sounding disdainful.  
  
"The rate at which the extra stamina, from my transformation, would return to normal due to the amount of lost blood cells. I thiknk I just forgot to carry a one somewhere. Thats the problem with doing all these figures in your head... I really need to work on getting my computer back on line."  
  
"What happened to it?" Ami inquired.  
  
"Before I left Kinomoko I got bored so I took it apart. Unfortunately, I had to return before I could put it back together and the adhession devices are differnt from the ones here on earth, and I've misplaced all my kinomokian tools!"  
  
"Well where did you last see--"  
  
Makoto interupted. "Wait a second! Lets stop the techinical chatter and get back to the important questions."  
  
"Mako's right. You can each ask two questions and then I am going to get more sleep. My wounds are still in a serious condition and I need all the sleep I can get."  
  
Minako looked at her. "Alright, who goes first?"  
  
Raye being the pushiest choose to go first. "I will. Where is Kinomoko?"  
  
(Hmm.. time for a little bs cause it never really says!)  
  
"It is in the Kyuuri(cucumber!) galaxy, about 300 billon light years away. Kinomoko is next to the planets of Hi(fire!) and Mizu(water!)."  
  
"How in the hell did you travel 300 billon light years by yourself?"  
  
"I used Puu's space doors."  
  
"What's--"  
  
"Raye be quiet. Your turn is up. Mako, you go next."  
  
"Who's Puu?"  
  
"Sailor Pluto, the gardien of time and space. You don't know of her because your memories aren't fully recovered yet. But she watches over an intricate door, it is her job for all of eternity. This door,depending on the key she uses, can allow a person to travel to any place in time or space. Not only that she has complete control over time. Though she never uses it because it would be braking the ultimate taboo and for that she would have to pay with her life."  
  
"Was it you who helped us the other night, without staying to make sure we were okay?"  
  
"Yes. And, I stayed. And you were all fine, a little confused about what had happened but you were fine."  
  
"Ami, your turn."  
  
"Who helped you with obvious eaudition that you went through?"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker, also known as Taiki. She was a rather intellectual individual. He taught me everything he knew, and I learned eagerly. And soon came to rival his own unequaled intellectual pattern of thought. Not to be rude or obstrusive but I belive that my intellect may be higher than your own Ami... I mean I learned so much, and there was far much more to learn on Kinmoku than there is here on Earth. I just wish I could show you the vast differences in the technology."  
  
"I know your intellect has surpased mine. And though it saddens me that I am no longer the most intellegent of the group, I am greatly gratified that you could better yourself in such a away. Who else taught you, or was this Taiki the only one?"  
  
"Well there was Seiya, who taught me battle skills; Yaten, who taught me my psychic abilities; and Kakayu, who taught me how to be properly royal and such. Minako your turn."  
  
"Where did you get the money for this apartment? I mean this is one of the most expensive apartment complexes in Tokyo."  
  
"I designed a computer the size of the mercury computer that operates like a super computer, yet is simple enough so that even someone with as little computer intellegnce as Pyro over there could operate it."  
  
"HEY ODANGO ATAMA YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS A BRAINIACK EITHER! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T OPERATE A COMPUTER DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"  
  
"That may be true but--" There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, I'll be right back. Please wait in here."  
  
"I didn't want to mention this infront of Usagi, but doesn't Mamoru live right across the hall?"  
  
At Minako's questions all the girls became instantly silent waiting to hear who was at the door.  
  
They heard Usagi open the door and gasp.  
  
"Usako..." 


	8. The Dream Girl and her Monster

I'm really sorry about not posting last week. Me and my partner made it to sectionals and we stayed overnight on Friday so we wouldn't have to get up at 3 am on Saturaday to get there on time... Any way I had planned to do it when I got back Saturday night, but we stayed over due to a snow storm, and then didn't make it back until Sunday afternoon... I would have done it then, but I was buisy with things for school, and the same continued all week. I'm realyl sorry about the delay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
  
Usagi stared at Mamoru for a few seconds in shock. Once she regained her wits she slammed the door shut, ran the balcony, transformed, and jumped to the roof across the street and continued on her way.  
  
Raye ran from the room to the door and opened it, while the other girls made their way to the balcony.  
  
"Where is she?" Mamoru asked looking around the apartment.  
  
"She ran away." Minako replied quietly looking at her feet, rather than at Mamoru.  
  
"But why?"  
"She wasn't ready to face you."  
  
"Why? Doesn't she know how much I need her?"  
  
"Damn you Mamoru! Its always about you! You pushed her away then, and you've made her leave now! You never cared about her! Damn it! We finally had her back! I mean she was here! It hasn't even been a week and you made her leave agian! I hate you! And if I don't see her soon, I will kill you for bringing pain to my princess." Everyone stared in shock as Minako uttered the last words with contempt and then ran from the apartment.  
  
"Mamoru she didn--"  
  
Mamoru quicky cut her off. "How long has she been back? Who knew? Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"She's been back around four or five days. We're not sure really. She just showed up at school." Makoto began.  
  
"We knew, Andrew knew, and, we assume, her family knew." Raye continued.  
  
"And we were going to tell you that day at the arcade, but as soon as Andrew mentioned it she threatened to leave us agian... and we couldn't risk it. I mean she isn't the same girl that left us, we weren't really sure what she would do, I mean-"  
  
"Makoto stop.Its okay, besides, you're rambling." At Mamoru's comment Makoto blushed a little. "What do you mean she's not the same girl that left?"  
  
"She's changed. She smarter, quieter, more graceful, faster, a lady in every sense of the word, she's more powerful, and... and... well I'm sure there's more about her thats changed, but we've only been around her for a few days so its hard to really tell what other ramafications she made apon her self."  
  
"All the things I told her. Its all my fault... No, its those damn dreams I was having. I just wish I could have the old Usko back... I need her, and it kills me to hear how much Usako has changed... And not to be able to hold her in my arms, and not to have been able to watch her grow and become the gorgeous women I saw standing in the doorway. God, Usako why did you leave me all alone?"  
  
Hearing Mamoru pitty him self Raye lost her temper, "Damn it, Mamoru! Minako was right! Its not all about you! Do you know how much it was killing Usagi every time you pushed her away? You have no fucking right to call her your little rabbit! And out of any person she knows, you have the least right to ask for the old Usagi back! Jesus chirst man! She did everything you say you asked her to. This is what she thinks you want!"  
  
"But she came back so its obvious she needs me too! I know Usako, she isn't very self confident, she doesn't think she's good enough for me yet, even though we all know she's been to good all along... You just give her a few days and she'll be back in my arms, and--"  
  
Raye gave a bitter laugh. "I've got a little secret for you. The reason Usa is avoiding you, is cause she's not to sure your good enough for her."  
  
"But thats not possible Usako would never-"  
  
"Damn it! Don't you understand she's not your Usako anymore. Like everyone else in the world, she's changed! Christ, she changed for you! Don't expect her to come crawling back, from what I can see she's stronger, and she doesn't need you, or us! She can make it on her own! I want the old Usagi back as much as the next person, but because of the pain you caused her and the mental anguish you put her through, we will never see that Usagi agian. Somtimes I wish you hadn't driven her away so we could have helped her through it... We could have been the ones to teach her all the things she knows now... but because of YOU we couldn't! So, stop feeling sorry for yourself for just one minute and think about how much you hurt her. Thats all I ask of you, because I can almost garuntee that the amount of pain you may think you caused her is more than a hundred, thousand, million times the actual amount of pain she actually felt." With the finish of her speech Raye walked out of the apartment and slammed the door.  
  
"We better try and calm her down, you know how she gets when she's angry Mamoru. See you later." Ami quickly left the apratment.  
  
"Raye's right. You know I've been through a lot of heart ache, and I can't even begin to imagine what Usagi went through. By the way, you knew she was here to! You talked with her!"  
  
"No, I did not!"  
  
"Remember Yumiko? You met your 'dream girl' that day, and she ran away from the horrible monster you showed her you could be." Makoto then, following the lead of her friends, stomped out of Usagi's apartment.  
  
With the senshi's words echoing in his ears, Mamoru made his way across the hall to his own apartment. Once there, he layed on his bed and tried to imagine all the pain he had cause her. And the more her thought about it the less he could imagine how much pain she felt, because the pain he could imagine never seemed enough.  
  
*Minako's Room*  
  
"That didn't take you long. Didn't want to converse with Mamoru?"  
  
"Usagi what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ouch that hurts Minako! Don't you wanna see your old comrad and friend?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong Usagi! I was worried you had left us agian! In fact I screamed at Mamoru beause of it!"  
  
"I've seen you mad! I bet it wasn't pretty!"  
  
"So anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"A long time ago you told me what happened to you in England. So now, I think out of all the senshi you can understand my actions the most... Besides I need a place to crash for the night so I don't run into Mamoru! I think if I prob his mind a bit I can figure out his schedule and avoid him till I'm ready..."  
  
"Sure you can stay here, but why don't you prob his mind now?"  
  
"Well I was going to, but... "  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well, he's feeling extremely depressed, and its quite over whelming, which is making it difficult to read his thoughts. I just figure I'll wait til he's asleep."  
  
"So, why do you need to crash here?"  
  
"Well, I've been gone for a couple of years, and I need to catch up on the gossip."  
  
"Sure, I can call the girls and we can make it into a sleep over, but, umm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you detransform. I mean, my mom might get a bit suspisous if she sees Sailor Moon sitting on my bed gossiping with me."  
  
"Give me sixty seconds, if you want I can hide in the closet."  
  
"No, thats alright. What you need sixty seconds for?"  
  
"My wound wouldn't heal the other night because the skin couldn't pull it self togther properly. Now that Ami fixed me up, its close enough that its fixed that. Right now, I'm just trying to be careful that I get all internal damage fixed." Usagi detransformed, and Mina's door opened. "Hello Mrs.Aino, how are you this evening?"  
  
"Why I thought I herd someone in here. Mina, you know you need to ask before friends come over."  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Aino, its my fault I dropped by with out telling Minako."  
  
"Thats alright, Usagi dear."  
  
"I've been gone for a couple of years, Mrs. Aino, so would it be okay if Minako had the girls over so we could all catch up? I mean since I'm already here, it would make the most sense."  
  
"Sure, Usagi, you know you girls can come over, just ask! Have fun tonight, Minako dear. If you girls need anything, just ask!" Mianko's mother shut the door, and the two girls listened as she headed down the hall way.  
  
"That was close. How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"My mother is a total rip. Normally it takes me ages to get her to let me have the girls over!"  
  
"Thats parents for you. They don't wanna seem likes rips in front of friends, so they try and be nice. They should realize all parents are the same, and we're used to it..."(My dad actually told me somthing similar to that one night!) "Any way, lets call the girls and go get to making some food."  
  
"Usagi, neither of us can cook, lets leave it to Mako-chan(I know I've been avoiding the ending thing thus far, but it didn't sound right witout it!)."  
  
"I learned how on my little trip, apparently its a big part of being a princess. Besides, I think with all the eating I used to do I probably broke poor Mako... I just wanna return the favor."  
  
"If you say so..." And with that the girls set to work.  
  
AN-- No cliff hanger(not even a pathetic one!) on this chapter! I was gonna leave off with Mamoru being pathetic, but I decided it was to short... hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. Minako's, Work, and the Elevator

Thanks to the people who reviewed. And thanks for the people who contacted me in other ways! Sorry it was signed review only, I got that fixed I think!  
And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more than I enjoyed writting it!  
  
Bye bye  
Rini  
Usagi and Minako aclled all the girls and arranged for them to arrive at six o'clock.Though, this task had taken some time because they had to convince Makoto that Usagi was fully capable of cooking, and that if she failed they would let her take over. After which, they headed to the store in search of ingrediants for all the goodies that Usagi planned to make.  
  
*4:00 p.m.-An hour later-Back at Minako's House!*  
  
"What in the hell can you make with cellary, carrots, broccli, and tomaotoes(BARF!!) thats not nutritional or healthy in anyway like candy, thus making it eadible?" Minako questioned while picking up the named foods of offense.  
  
"I'm making a vegetable salad. I'm pretty sure that Ami and Makoto will enjoy this, as well as myself, of course." Usagi replied, taking the cellary away from Minako so that she could chop it up.  
  
"Buuuutt.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What can Raye and I eat??" Asked a whiney Minako.  
  
"Don't worry thats what the choclate chips, M&M's, caramel, hershey kiss's, frosting, and other assorted sweets are for."  
  
"Are you sure we'll have enough? I mean if you eat like you used to..."  
  
"I'm sure we will have plenty I'm making four types of cookies, two types of candies, and a cake. And, no worries Minako, I don't eat as nearly as much as I used to. And I don't have a very big sweet tooth any more."  
  
"How come? I mean as scouts we've all got a killer metabolism and we do plenty of exercise to work it off, so why not enjoy the sweeter side of life?"  
  
"On Kinomoku the sweets were very rare."  
  
"It sounds like a prehistoric place to me. I thought you told Ami that it was a really advanced place!"  
  
"It is Advanced Minako. They don't have many candies because of the chemicals involved. Unless they can grow it or raise it, Kinomokeans will not eat it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They did test and learned that it is a high health risk for the body to diggest the chemical substances."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Umm... The stuff they would use to make candy would make them sick."  
  
"At least it would be a sweet way to die!"  
  
"Mianko you are impossible!"  
  
*6:00 p.m.-Minako's Kitchen*  
  
Usagi was finishing cleaning up when the door bell rang. Minako headed for the door as Usagi checked the last batch of cookies that was in the oven.  
  
A minute later Makoto walked into the room followed by Minako. "Mmm... smells wonderful, but how does it taste?"  
  
The door bell rang once more before Usagi could answer and Minako headed out of the room agian. "Thats Raye and Ami. When they get in here you can all try what Minako's not already consumed."  
  
"How can you be sure they're both here?"  
  
Ami walked into the kitchen followed by Raye, with Minako bringing up the rear. "Raye's pyshic energy is rather high, and Ami's brainwaves move at an extrodinary speed. Both of these are unique traits of the mental thought process and alll such things connected with it. Thus, it makes them easy to detect with out really using my psychic abilities."  
  
Minako and Makoto looked at her with confused faces and simultaneously replied, "Huh?"  
  
"Ami's really smart and Raye's got magic powers. Makes them different so they are easy to pick out in a crowd of people."  
  
The look on Minako's face did change as she replied. "Ohhhh. I guess in some language that would make sense."  
  
"No Minako, in no language would that make sense. Especialy for us since we are barely passing English, the only forgien language required by our high school."  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
Ami sighed.  
  
Usagi cracked a smile before replying. "Never mind all this thought mumbo jumbo. Try the food let me know what you think."  
  
Ami pulled a carrot out of the vegetable salad. "Mm... the dressing is tastey."  
  
Raye picked up a chocolate chip cookie, sniffed it then took a bit. "Mako-chan didn't make these?" Usagi shook her head no. Raye cautiously took a bit. "Wow Usagi, I am totally impressed, these are delicious."  
  
Makoto picked up a cupcake and took a bit from it. "Wow, these are just as good, if not better, than the ones I make! Great work Usagi!"  
  
"Hey, give me some credit! I helped!"  
  
"Eating the ingrediants whilest I bake does not count as helping Minako."  
  
Minako pouted while everyone else laughed at usagi's comment.  
  
The girls spent the rest of the night, at least until Ami and Usagi made them go to bed because there was school the next day, doing the following: gossiping, eating, and playing games such as truth or dare.  
  
*The next day!*  
  
Usagi woke up early and made everyone breakfest, including Mrs.Aino. Once the girls finished breakfest and cleaning up the dishes they had made, Mrs.Aino gave them a ride to Juban High School, excpet for Raye who'd been dropped off at the First School for Girls on the way there, and then continued on her way to work.9I'm pretty sure that s a run-on but thats to bad!)  
  
"So, Usagi did you ever figure out Mamoru's schedule?"  
  
"This morning just after I got up. I should be okay with my schedule the way it is now. I mean I leave an hour before he has to in the morning, and I don't return home until he is already in bed."  
  
Makoto looked at her from the conor of her eye. "If you say so, but he isn't the same as he was, he doesn't always follow his schedule to a 'T'."  
  
"I suppose he could have changed, but I don't think that much." Usagi replied as they made their way to class.  
  
Everything went well for all the girls that day, except for usagi.  
  
"Tskunio Usagi, I went out on a limb hiring you. Some of my workers were highly disgruntled because you have been hired at such a young age and without a college education. Normally if people don't call in I fire them on the spot, but I need to to duplicate the computer design you sold to us. Give me a reason why I shouldn't fire you. Please make it one hell of a good reason. And please understand that I don't want to fire, but I am under a lot of pressure."  
  
'Think Usagi, think!' "I got mugged, during the incodent I was knocked unconscoius. One of my friends found me. They didn't think the damge was that bad so theytook me back to my apartment where another friend cared for me until I woke up. I'm truly sorry no one called in, but I've only been back in town for a few days and they don't even know I have a job, let alone where it is."  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that dear. And though I hate to ask this, can anyone varify your story?"  
  
"Mizuno Ami, Dr. Mizuno, and the secretary at Juban High. Though, you will find that Dr. Mizuno and the high school were un informed as to why I was out of comition... so to speak."  
  
"Thank you dear, I hope you are feeling better now."  
  
"Yes sir I am, but I do have a request."  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Well, not very many of the workers will listen to me or the intrusctions I ask them to follow."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"Would you mind if I had a team that helped me work on it instead of the entire computer staff. They listen well and I'm sure we can accomplish more if we do it this way."  
  
"Alright dear, if you think so. Who would you like on your team?"  
  
"Haru, Natsu, and Aki."  
  
"Excellent. I'll go make the announcement you can head to lab five and get to work as soon as I can get your things delivered there."  
*After work entering Usagi's Apartment Building*  
  
Work had gone well tonight. There was no one condescending her, only people working with her to help her get the job done. Though the technology here was limited, she was sure that with the combined efforts of the four they could easily finish the projects within six months, and that was four months before the deadline.  
  
As Usagi stepped out of the elevator she bumped into someone. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"Usako." Usagi turned to run as Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Please, we need to talk." 


	10. The Talk!

Sorry this chapter isn't very long, and I'd like to apologize ahead of time cause I'm not sure many of you will like the direction I chose to take, but to bad this is my story and I think I know how this if going to end... Anyw ay I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed so...  
Thank you,  
just a teen  
Justina  
Tevrah  
joyce  
Ellen  
Lindsey  
sliver wolf  
starfall13  
Serena Bliss  
Cynthia  
Sal Maxwell, Princess of Light  
Lil-PrincessK  
Lady Koneko  
JadesRose  
You guys rock!  
Maybe next week I'll repsond indiviually... but I doubt it I'm a bit lazy for that!  
Usagi starred at Mamoru and waited for him to begin.  
  
After several minutes of thinking Mamoru choose a route to begin at. "I've missed you so much, Usako."  
  
Usagi frowned. "If we are going to have a conversation, please don't call me 'Usako'. I no way am I and longer YOUR little bunny."  
  
Noticing that Usagi had stressed the 'your' he coninued, "The girls told me you changed. I mean, I can see it your eyes, you looks, and your behavior. You are more mature and beatiful. Its amazing how far you've come on your own. What exactly did you change, I mean other than your apperance?"  
  
"First, and most importantly, I've improved my etiquette and general demeanor."  
  
Mamoru interupted her, "And your vocabulary."  
  
Usagi choose to ignore the interuption. "And suchteachings dictate, that I hold council with my enemy's that pose no menace, so that I am not a belligerent ruler of my people, possibly sending them into unneccesary and trival battles."  
  
"Does this mean we can talk?"  
  
"Yes." She paused for a moment of thought. "Would you like to come to my appartment so that we could talk over tea?"  
  
"That would be very nice."  
  
Mamoru followed Usagi to her apartment, slightly affronted by her demeanor, which seemed to have grown cold over the missing years, and her use of the word 'enemy'.  
  
Once here, Usagi unlocked the door and led Mamoru to her living room while she went into the kitchen to make the tea.  
  
Mamoru waited for several minutes, noticing no decorations except a picture of her family. When Usagi returned he watched her as set the tray down and served the tea witha grace that was alien for him to see her with. Mamoru then waited as she situated herself before beginging. "So, what have you been up to the last two years?" It was a stupid question he knew, but he had no idea how else to find if she still loved him."  
  
"Lets see, at first I was uterly depressed, because this feeble-minded man I know pushed me away fluiating his utter perfection in my imperfect face. This depression, of course, caused me to over work myself, and become weak. But this only lasted three months." Usagi paused to take a sip from her tea.  
  
Mamoru took her pause as a sign to apologize. "Usa, I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would."  
  
Usagi waved her hand cutting him off. "Don't worry only lasted three onths then I had this dream." When Mamoru herd to venom in her voice he abruptly looked up. "I believe its the dream that made you push me away. You know the one, where I die on our wedding day and this ominous voice tells you to stay away or I will perish."  
  
"Then you understand."  
  
"What, that you would rather choose a fictional abysis over your true love?"  
  
"No, its-"  
  
"What? That it was better for you to do more damage to me emotionally, than any form of death could do to me phsyically?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what Mamoru, what was your reasoning for leaving me?"  
  
"It was in dreams that you first came to me, and I just assumed that it was dreams that would take you away."  
  
"Damn it, Mamoru. Who do you love, Usagi or Princess Serenity?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Answer my question. Which one of us is it that you love?"  
  
"You are one in the same, so I love the one."  
  
"No, we are not the same. In the past I was weak and pitiful, constantly depending on protection from the outside world. Now, now I can stand on my own to face the world, you made sure of that, though it was in the most cruel of ways, so tell me who do you love?"  
  
"As Endymion loved Serenity, I love you, Usagi."  
  
"Then, you are wrong. A failed test paper brought us together."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dreams brought Serenity and Endymion together. But my failed test paper brought you and I together. And it is the same that the dreams ripped Serenity from Endymion. Where as, your cruel nature and desire to be alone ripped me from you."  
  
"Why do you speak as though there are four seperate people involved? You and Serenity are one, as Endymion and I are. For that matter you and I share one soul and are one."  
  
"No, you gave up that right the day you left me alone, crying in the street. And I am not Serenity any longer, I've seen to much, felt to much hatred, and seen far to much of the world."  
  
"Hatred for who?"  
  
"For you Mamoru. For it was you who destroyed the inoccent part of my soul, and forced me to see beyond the walls my protectors kept me behind to keep me safe."  
  
"I deserve that, but it is not I who stripped you of your innocence. Its still there I can see it in your eyes. Even though you've seen the world for the horrible place that it can be, you are still the innocent princess of the moon. And I am truly sorry for being the one to show you how horrid a place it can be."  
  
"I'm not the innocent moon princess!"  
  
"You are my Serenity. You may have grown up and matured, but you are still my Serentiy at heart, ever patient, ever loving, ever forgiving."  
  
Tears began to make their way down Usagi's face. "If only I may be patient. I may be loving. But I am not forgiving, for I cannot forgive you."  
  
"But what about destiny?"  
  
"You destroyed it the day you made my worst fears come true, and I see no way to repair that damage that you've done. For now you and I can only be allies. I am truly sorry to disappoint you, but I refuse to put my heart and psyche in a position for you to destory them agian."  
  
"..."  
  
Usagi looked at the clock on her VCR. It read 12:30. "It is late, we both have classes in the morn. I will see you at the next scout meeting."  
  
"Please, there must be somthing I can do to regain your trust."  
  
"Nothing that I can think of. Please, leave me now, I am tired."  
  
Usagi walked Mamoru to the door, where he turned around, "I swear to you Usagi, princess of my heart, I will win you back even if I have to die to prove to you that I love you more than life itself." With that said he walke out of her apartment.  
  
Usagi leaned with her back to the door. "It may take just that Mamoru." 


	11. Stalking is Illeagal Even if You're My F...

Sorry this chapter is comming out so late, I tried to post it before I left on Saturday (at about 6:00 am) butI couldn't get ff to load. I forgot on Sunday. Earlier today I was kicked off before I could load the chapter into it, and I'm trying in earnest now to get it to go through. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as some of you enjoyed the last. And I'm sorry to those of you who don't like Usagi's personality but this is my story and I thought it for the better.  
Reviewers! OMG WE MADE IT PAST 50 I AM SO ELATTED WITH JOY, EVEN IF I CAN'T SPELL ELATTED!!  
  
AniJap, I'll try my best and keep em comming on schedule... but I'm only human!  
lill_one, sorry its slow, I think the end of this chapter holds a little more edge for ya.  
Small-lady19, it could possibly be a freaky foreshadow, but if I told you that would ruin the surprise.  
serena, I'm glad you like my fic, encouraging reviews like yours are always welcome.  
soul 141, I think this chapter may prove that he wants her a little more than she wanted him--in other words he's one hell of a friend.  
Lindsey, Thanks, glad you liked it!  
Lil-PrincessK, I like how Usa shot down ol mamoru to, of course if I didn't I could have changed it... but thats not the point.  
just a teen, I hate when the make her weak as well, its like she's got no self respect... in ym opion in those stories she is no better than a dog.  
LitaLover, thanks and I like your name... its different.  
Sal Maxwell, I am going to check out your stories after I post this, wash my hiar and study for english! But I promise I will read them and I'll try and leave a review if my internet connection will allow it.  
Tevrah, glad you loved it!  
SweetFal288, I try and update once a week, sorry I can't get em out faster, but I have a lost of other things going on in my life as well!  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. And an advanced warning, my sister is due to have a baby by the end of March, the week that happens I might not be able to get a chapter out! I'll try, but I plan to be in the hospital with her as much as I can. I didn't get to be there for the first two cause I was too young, now that I'm odl enough I wouldn't miss it for the world!  
  
Bye bye  
Rini  
The next day Usagi left her apartment at 7:15 am, only to find Mamoru standing outside her door with a bouquet of white roses. Usagi raised and eye brow. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"  
  
"Normally I am, but I decided to go and get you these!"  
  
"Why, pray tell, did you get me a dozen white roses?"  
  
"Its two dozen. And white roses signify friendship." A chipper Mamoru responded.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Its a peace offering. We are allies, but I need more than that. Please, I'd like to be friends."  
  
"Alright. I suppose I can deal with that. Thank you." Usagi took the pro-offered flowers and went back into her apartment to put them in water. When she came back out she saw Mamoru still standing infront of her door. "How may I help you now?"  
  
"May I please have the honor of walking my new friend to her school?"  
  
"I suppose." With that they headed to the elevator. In the elevator Usagi looked at Mamoru from the conor of her eye, "You do realize that simple acts like the roses and walking me to school will get you no closer to being the man I love, just closer as a peculiar friend, right?"  
  
"Yes, its just... Oh, never mind its stupid!"  
  
"No comment is stupid if it comes from the heart, does it?"  
  
"Does it what?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, 'His listening skills are so impecable,' she thought sarcastically. "Come from the heart."  
  
As they exited the elevator Mamoru replied, "Yes, yes it does."  
  
"Then it can't possibly be stupid, do tell me."  
  
"It most certianly is, and its probably corny too boot."  
  
Mamoru held the door for her as they left the buidling. "I'll be the judge of that."  
  
"Its just that, even though I KNOW you can't love me, I can still HOPE that you will. Besides if this is the only way I can be near you I'd die a thousand deaths just to do this once."  
  
"You were wrong and you were right."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It wasn't stupid but rather sweet and it most certainly was corny."  
  
Mamoru mumbled under his breath. "I told you so."  
  
Usagi smiled. "But its a nice sentament." Then Usagi frowned, "Still only words."  
  
"You used to believe every word I said, why can't you now when I mean it?!"  
  
Usagi smirked. "You didn't mean it back then?"  
  
"Thats not what I ment!"  
  
"Did you mean it back then?"  
  
Mamoru pulled her hair in frustration. "OF COURSE! Its just that I mean it now too, only this is more important!"  
  
"No its not."  
  
"Yes it is, because now we're apart."  
  
"Ahh, but if I hadn't believe you in the first place, when you were lying to me, we wouldn't be apart! SO in my point of view its more important that I believed you then because you were a lying sack of crap!"  
  
"I lyed to keep you safe! How was I supposed to know that a month after you left the man in my dreams would say it was just a practice drill."  
  
Usagi gave him a skeptical look. "Right. And how do I know thats the first and only time you lied to me?"  
  
"Because you should know that I loved you enough to never lie to you."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow and replied with sarcasm lacing her voice, "Except for that ONE time of course." She smiled, "And how do I knw you aren't lying to me now?"  
  
"JESUS CHIRST! You trust me Usagi, because you are my friend thats how you know."  
  
"Calm down sweet pea, I'm just teasing you." Usagi looked up, they were standing in front of Juban High School. "This is my stop."  
  
"Can I get a good bye kiss?"  
  
Usagi sighed and replied once more with sarcasm, "Is the pope jewish?"( My mom says stuff like that to me all the time but normally its "Is the Pope Catholic?" but I had to have a no one so I changed it!)  
  
"If it means I can get a kiss!"   
  
Mamoru leaned forward lips puckered, and Usagi ducked out of the way. "No Mamoru, you may not have a kiss, and the pope isn't jewish!" Usagi shook her head. "I'm going to find a quiet place to read. Have a nice day." Usagi ran away quickly turning to wave once before taking solice in reading under the large gnarled oak tree at the back of the school grounds.  
  
After about 15 minutes the bell rang and Usagi headed into class. Once there the Ms. Haruna took roll and began teaching the class about sentance structures in the English language(Oh, golly gee what fun!).  
  
All had gone normally for the first thirty minutes, but as soon as the clock struck 8:45 the interupotions began.  
  
*8:45*  
*Knock, knock.*  
  
"Come in, please." A man caring a dozen white roses walked in. and handed them to Miss H, nodded his head then left. Miss H read the card aloud,"I miss you more than a rose in the dessert misses water! Your Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan, who the hell is that?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "That would be my ex-boy friend."  
  
"Why Usagi dear he sounds possitively wonderful, why on earth would you break up with him?"  
  
"He lied to me, Miss H."  
  
*Knock, knock.*  
  
A second man brought in another dozen roses and handed them to Miss H. Miss H read the card to herself this time, noting that it was similar to the first and just as corny, and then handed the roses to Usagi. "It looks like he misses you an awful lot, give him a second chance. Besides dear, all men lie to their significant others at some point in time!"  
  
"His lies were in the form of verbal abuse. That abuse caused me to leave for two years and change everything I possibly could about myself. I choose not to forgive him, it was and still is my decisiousn. So, please lets just continue with the class work."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that dear."  
  
*Knock, knock.* The first man returned with a third dozen roses. "Keep 'em, Miss H, or throw them away I don't want them." Usagi said dejectedly as she got up and threw the first two dozen in the garbage.  
  
Miss Haruna frowned but kept quiet while pulling out a vase to put the flowers in. Then she began her lesson once more. Though after an hour, where every 15 minutes a different deliery person came in and gave somthing to Usagi, she gave up her lesson and gave her students a free day.  
  
By lunch, all the girls were jealous that Usagi was getting all this attention, from an Azubu student no less, and that fact that the entire male population of Juban High due to the fact that all the guys decided to hit on her, because Furien had told them that she must be pretty damn easy and pertty damn experienced cause there was no other way a guy would want to spend any money on her, or no guy would go to all the trouble this man was for one girl.   
  
Usagi sat under the same gnarled oak tree as she had sat that morning and ate her lunch, thankful for the break from deliverers. Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat down by her. After a minute of silence, Ami was the first to speak her thoughts. "I saw you with Mamoru at the front gates this morning, have you made up?"  
  
"We're not dating if thats what you mean. But we are friends."  
  
A slightly confused Minako spoke next. "Why the change in attitude towards Mamoru? I mean yesterday when it came to him it was complete and total avoidance!"  
  
"He cuaght me by the elevator last night, so we talked. He came to my apartment and we had tea..."  
  
"And?" Asked an anxious Makoto.  
  
"Well he said he was sorry. And I totally believe him its just that..."  
  
"Yes?" Makoto promted agian.  
  
"I'm afraid he'll hurt me again, like he did last time... and it hurt so much... I just don't want to face that. I mean, I'm afraid that being with him will bring nothing but pain."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you fell that way, but I swear on my parents' grave that there is nothing on this planet that could make me hurt you like I did before."  
  
Usagi looked up as she heard Mamoru's voice and visibly paled. "What are you doing here?" The bell rang and she got up and ran to class. It was when she was taking her seat in class that she noticed that he had followed her, so she repeated herself. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I brought you your last present." He held a tiny crystalcrystal cresent moon that had a red rose entertwined about it and the stand it was on out to Usagi, but she did not take it.  
  
The bell rang meaning class was to begin, and the teacher entered. "Hello, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mamoru sir. Usagi's boyfriend, I've just come to deliver somthing, as soon as she takes it I'll be on my way."  
  
As Usagi spoke the class looked to her. "EX-boyfriend, and you can leave because I will NOT expect anything more from you. This is rediculous, Mamoru! Go home!"  
  
"I'm just trying to welcome you home."  
  
"Damn it! You being so sweet is not helping matters. The more stuff you do, the more I want to trust you, but I can't!"  
  
"Can't or won't!"  
  
"I can't, Mamoru, because I am afraid of you!"  
  
Furien, who was standing at the front of the room fuming because the hot guy (who is just as cute as Joe from Blue's Clues! I love Joe!) was soley interested in Usagi, screamed as she was grabbed around the waist and somthing pointy(its a crytal thingy if you are curios, but she doesn't know that cuase of where its at!) was held to her neck.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked to the front of the room as the mysterious man holding Furien spoke. "I know you're in here future Neo Queen Serenity, I've searched this city high and low and your presence radiates from this place today. Now, show your self or I'll kill the girl." 


	12. Diamonds Are Not A Girl's Best Friend

Well here we go agian, sorry its a bit short, but it does what I wanted for this chapter!  
  
Usagai, no one had told me yet what winter was in Japense, thanks I've added it to my ist of Jap. Words to Know!  
Roses are gay, actually roses are my favorite flower... anywho I leave you just about the same place this time. Enjoy.  
oxi-chat, glad you enjoy the story!  
AniJap, okay. Just thought I'd make sure you didn't have superhuman expectation for me!  
Adyen, I try and correct all the spelling mistakes I can, but I'm my own editor and I think I read the first chapter 20 times before posting it and I still found mistakes, so sorry!  
Sal Maxwell, my sister had a baby girl on Thursady morning at 12:37... I got to watch! Also I liked your story!  
just a teen,I don't think a normal teacher would allow that, but this teacher doesn't get much of a chance to protest!  
joyce, Thanks!  
koosei, you find out what/who in this chapter. And as for Mamoru, some guys are to stupid to take no for an answer when its what their heart really wants.  
Sailor Veggie Sailor Anime, I don't think you'll like where I left you this week either!  
Night Slayer, I think what she does/happens to her in the next chapter is even a little more surprising. Just wait and see.  
LitaLover, I had figured out that you liked Lita! Hope you enjoy!  
Everyone in the class room froze. "I, I, I," Mr.Jones gulped. "I'm going to have to ask you to put that student down. There is no one in this room by the name Serenity, and there is no royalty in this room. So if you could please let her go. You are making a very big mistake."  
  
The stranger pushed the dagger closer to Furien's neck cutting it a little, causing blood to show. "Don't play games with me old man. I've spent years studying every fact about that woman and her crystal, desiring her and her power, and enveying the man who had her love and her body. After all that time I've come to know her energy patterns and I am telling you she is in this room and her emotional power is running abnormally high."  
  
"Thats how you traced me?" The class gaped at Usagi.  
  
Mr. Jones starred at her. "Miss Tskunio, he is looking for some type of Queen-"  
  
The stranger abruptly cut him off. "Are you Serenity of the Moon?"  
  
"I may be. Who wants to know?"  
  
"Answer me woman, or I kill this girl." He pressed the crystal down a little harder causing the blood to trickle down Furien's neck."  
  
"As much as I would like you to, cause she's caused me nothing but trouble. I can't let you do that, especially if I have the power to stop it. I am Serenity. Now, who are you?"  
  
"You don't look like Serenity."  
  
Usagi put her hand on he broach and closed her eyes as the power swept its way over her body, revealing her in her princess gown. The class gasped in shock, and Furien, dispite her present siutaion looked furious, "How can that brat be a Queen?". Usagi ignored Furiend's comment then curtsied(sp please!) and in a sarastic voice said, "I am Princess Serenity of the long dead and long forgotten Moon Kingdom. How may I be of service to you?"  
  
"You are Neo-Qeen Serenity of the future city of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"How should I know? Not like I can see the future."  
  
"No, you are. I studied your past that was written down, and I am from the future, you are the woman I seek. I am Prince Diamond, at your service."  
  
Usagi put her hand on her crystal and let the power return her to her school uniform. "You don't seem to be at my service. You made me reveal my secrety idenity to a class room full of people who I'll have to meld later! Now, put the girl down and tell me what you want."  
  
Diamond smiled, made the crystal vanish, and threw Furien into the wall at the back of the room. Furien promptly fell unconsious. "I want you."   
  
Diamond vanished and rematerialized behind Usagi. Usagi grabbed his arm as he was reaching for her neck and threw him over her shoulder and out the window. She then smiled. "Lets dance, you and I."  
  
As Daimond was floating back into the room through the broken window as Usagi took a fighting stance. "Sorry, I don't wish to dance today. Not really my style." Diamond threw and energy ball at her and Usagi threw one back a larger one. Diamond who wasn't expecting it was thrown back out the window.  
  
"Whats the matter, Pretty Boy? Afraid to get your hands dirty?" Usagi laughed as she mocked him and dogged another power ball, sending her own back as a way of response.  
  
*Thirty minutes later*  
  
As the fight grew more desperate, Ami snuck to the back of the room and opened her communitcator and hit the all call button. In repsonse she received three simultaneous, "Hurry, I'm in class"'s. "Girls, Usagi needs us, Prince Diamond of the Negamoon appeared in class asking for Serenity threatening to kill one of the students. Usagi's been fighting for a while and I thouught she could win. But the fights getting more and more desperate and I can't transform! Hurry to Mr.Jones' room ASAP!"  
  
Daimond grew more furious by the moment, and as his patience grew thin he began to form a plan.  
  
Usagi threw yet another energy ball at Daimond, 'If this doesn't end soon I'll run out of energry!'. For the first time in the past half hour, Usagi's energy caught Daimond and threw him out the window, making that a total of three times.  
  
Usagi was getting ready to fallow to get the fight away from her class room so no one else would get hurt, when she found she couldn't move. "I've caught you now, Serenity." Daimond laughed as he materialized through the floor about ten feet away from her. "Now, you have two choices. Marry me or," he drew up a crystal in his hand, "Die a slow and painful death."  
  
"I would rather die a thousand deaths than marry an evil son of a bitch like you." As Daimond threw the crystal, Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the impact. 


	13. Back to the Dust, and Into the Future

Part of the begining is corny, but bear with me please!  
I'm going to try and make the replies a little quick cause I'm thinking about going back to bed since its 6:30 AM nd I have nothing better to do, cept maybe work on my prom dress with my mom!  
  
Joyce, thanks.  
just a teen, hmm... I may have forgetton about that.... j/j  
Mystic_fan, sorry didn't mean to spell Daimond wrong.  
serena, hope this is soon enough for you.  
Lil-PrincessK, my mum is a teacher and she always have a vase somewhere in her room... I suppose teachers are magical that way.  
NIght Slayer, sorry its predictable. Ltre me know is this one is.  
Ellen/LitaLover, she will always find a way out, hope you enjoy this way.  
ANiJap, wait and see.  
koosei, is your name from Dexter's Lab?  
Enjoy it!  
I'm tired! So, good night!  
Usagi opened her eyes after a minute when the impact did not come and let out a horrified scream. The crystal cresent moon and rose lay shattered at her feet, and just above the body of her love. "No, I did not mean for you to die to prove you loved me. Please, prince of my heart, do not be dead!" Silent tears made their way down Usagi's face as she fought to kneel down and hold the one she loved, though after several attempts she found it to be impossible.  
  
Sailor Mars, Venus, and Jupiter brust through the doors and came upon the scene. Each girls gasped before taking a fighting stance, but froze as the scene before them played out.  
  
"Now that I have destroyed this weakling, the so called prince of your heart, you will be mine, and you will know that it was your selfish nature that brought about his death."  
  
Ami spoke up from the back, "No, it was your selfishness nature and desire for Serenity-hime that brought about his death."  
  
Usagi looked to her love on the ground gave a bitter laugh. "No, you are both wrong. It was my obstinate nature that kept him at bay for betrail, and my obstinate nature that refused this demon here his desire. This trait, and my love's desire to prove his love brought about his death." Usagi looked up with a sinister smile on her face. The smile made her eyes, glowing with such extreme light the pupils nor the irises could be seen, seem heavenly in a forboding sort of way. Usagi looked Daimond in the face and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he truly felt fear. "But know this Demon, my love shall not die alone this day, and yours will be a most excruciating and ghastly way to be revert to the dust from which you came!"  
  
Daimond smirked, attempting to hide his fear. "I know you, Angel,"he said mockingly beforei continuing, "You are forgiving and kind. With all the power you poses you would not hurt a fly! That is why I desire you, so I could use the power, you forsake!"  
  
"You are not a fly. Besdies, my dear Demon, you have failed to study me as closely as you claim. Or you would know that with in my soul an evil entitiy is harbored. You have woken the spitful part of my soul that lives within my being and harbors all the inner darkness that desires revenge, destruction, power, and avarice. This is a being that resides in the souls of all who are pure, fighting for its chance to win over the soul and become a monster more horendous than even you or your master could possibly be. And you shall die by this power that you have so foolishly woken. And once I have rid the world of your odious being I shall hunt the Devil which gave you and yours the powers to destroy and I will rip that beast limb from limb."  
  
"Oh, you are a cocky bitch. No one can destroy my master or the power of the dark crystal! And you shall not destroy me, you cannot move, and when you do gain your freedom my master will be here and he will save me!"  
  
"Spoken like the true coward you are! Your master has no further need for you. That Devil will not save you. That devil will rejoyce when I have demolished your existence into nothingness for I will have saved that Devil the time and energy required for the tedious and monotonous task of riding the world of a little bit of scum in both of our ways. And as for your barrier," a silver flame roared about her consuming being and the forcefield which held her captive. When the flame disappeared Usagi was left in a tattored form of her princess gown, hair loose, a soft glow lit her form causing her to look more like the creature of vengence she claimed to be. "It, along with all of your powers, is no match for me and mine."  
  
Raye could feel the internal war waging within Usagi. Darkness versus light. Angel fighting Demon. Good against evil.(Stewardess against pilot. Chicken against beef.... The Author's insanity agianst Govenor George Ryan who closed the only insane assylum in the state!--Sorry bout that was bored and this amused me... you may continue with the story now!) "We have to help h-"  
  
"No, Mars. Now, listen to me well my Senshi. Take my love to a safe place, far away from this battle ground, and do all you can to resesitate his being. Do not fail me."  
  
Ami spoke up from the back of the room, "Why, what will you do if we can not revive the earthian prince?"  
  
Usagi turned toward Ami, who gasped at seeing her glowing eyes and forboding apperance, and was even more shocked when she heard a voice, that not Usagi's, for it was far to pure, leave her lips. "The light will loose hope and the darkness will win. Once it has accomplished this, it will continue its path of dessimation until its consumption until all that is good and true in exisistance has been devoured. Now, leave." After transforming into Sailor Mercury, to the surprise of the class, Ami quikly joined the others and they transported, with Mamoru, from the building. Usagi turned back to her physical enemy, and when she spoke agian her voice was deep and foreboding compared to the sweet voice from before. "Now, I shall purge this world of you and any remnants of your being and life."  
  
"You won't. Y-y-you can't! What about all these innocents in here? You can't kill them!" And, for the first time, Diamond no longer tried to hideback his fear.  
  
Usagi glowed with omnipotence as she charged her power. And as the power radiated around her she smirked, "I will. And I can. For you see, I can control my power obviously better than you think. These innocents, as you call them, will only fall into a deep slumber, and when the awake they will think these happenings nothing more than that of a dream. And as for you, like I've said many times today, you will become like the dust from whence you came." With that she relased her power. Her class mates(and teacher!) fell into a deep slumber, while Diamond released an ear splitting scream as every molecule of his being as ripped apart in the most excruciating of ways.  
*Five Minutes Prior(Ya know, just after they left the school!) @ Raye's Shrine*  
  
A rather serious Minako questioned, "What do you think she'll do?"  
  
Ami frowned, "I don't know. I was trying to calculate her power levels, but..."  
  
They waited for a minute, "But what?" Raye asked.  
  
"Its to high to calculate. And if what she says is true, about the evil spirit, she could destroy this entire universe."  
  
Minako interjected, "She wouldn't."  
  
Makoto shook her head, "Usagi couldn't."  
  
"The evil would. But I'm not sure she could."  
  
Raye looked confused, "But you just said..."  
  
"She has the power, but if she uses to much she'll over due herself."  
  
"How so?" Minako questioned.  
  
"Its like an electrical socket. If to much power goes through her at once she'll burn out, but all she has to do is give it a break and she'll be alright."  
  
"So the evil will burn it self out!" Minako smiled.  
  
"Not neccisarily, it may figure this out. So, what we have to do it heal Mamoru, and pray Usagi gets better."  
  
Minako smiled, "Then lets get crackin!"  
  
The girls nodded in agreement and backed off while Ami got her medical kit.  
  
After she had all the tools she thought she would need, Ami studied the shard of ice sticking out of Mamoru's chest. After several minutes of the girl's waiting, Ami managed to pull out the shard. As she sowed, she commented, "He's pretty lucky it was on the right side of his chest, missed the heart and didn't pearce deep enough to--" She was cut off as each of the Senshi felt and enormous amount of energy serge through the city and then disappear altogether.  
  
The girls looked at each other, and then there was a flash of light fallowed by the apperance of an angry looking woman in a senshi suit that held a giant stick that looked almost like an intricate key.  
  
A confused Minako smiled and asked, "May we help you?"  
  
"No, you can not. I need to speak with the princess."  
  
Minako looked at Makoto, who shrugged, and Minako replied "She's not in."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Minako looked even more confused. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"She needs to fix my door." The four senshi loked at the loon infront of them. "No, I am not crazy. She broke my door in her hurry to get to the future and destroy the Death Phantom!"  
  
Raye gave her a skeptical look. "And of course your door would lead to the future."  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"So--"  
  
"It leads to the pathway to the future. It leads to all space and time." Replied the stranger in a voice with which one would say 'Duh!'.  
  
The four sailor suited girls eyed the stranger oddly.  
  
"I know what you are all thinking, I am not crazy, nor am I a lunatic escaped from some mental ward! Why is it that you are aliens, reborn from a past life as super heroines that save the world from evil monsters using your magical powers and a daily basis, who have talking cats as mentors, but you can't believe me when I say my door leads to time and space?"  
  
"Its just not likely that a door would lead--"  
  
Minako was cut off by Ami, "You are Sailor Pluto, are you not?" Pluto nodded. "According to the data I have on you, you are the gardien of the underworld and keeper of the fourth dimension. What door are you talking about?"  
  
"Finally we're getting somewhere. The entry way to the fourth dimension is through the door of time and space, causeit leads yo pathways which can take a person anywhere and/or anytime. Usagi broke that door."  
  
Four simultaneuos "Oh"'s were herd.  
  
Ami spoke up once more, "Then I guess, now all we can do is wait."  
  
Pluto smiled, "And we could watch Usagi's fight with the phantom!" 


	14. Aw, Shit!

I've been forgetting this so-- I do not own Sailor Moon. Now on with the more important things. I am sorry this is so late. I went shopping for prom shoes on SAturday and was buisy until now(or I had no internet take your pick!). Next, there will be no new chapter this week. I have prom on Saturday(I am so excietted my dress is Blue, stapless, full skirt, heart like cut for the chest, straigh in the back! I love it!), and I'll be out, due to that, until 5 a.m. Sunday morning... then sleeping until Hell Freezes over! j/j. Also, sorry about any mistakes in this chapter. I had to rewrite at the last minute because when I tried to access it last Thursday to add stuff it wouldn't open. Now, to my replies.  
  
obscurity, my mother, a English teacher(and speech college professor, though thats got nothin to do with it!) will be proud that I have good grammar. I always enjoy helpful reviews. Sorry the plot isn't sophisticated!  
Mystic_Fan, thanks!  
Lil-Princess, You learn in this chapie whats happens to ol' Mamo-chan! And, even my highschool Enligsh teach has one... maybe its just English teachers that have them in their rooms!  
Night Slayer, glad its not to predictable, and I knew that the last chapter would be, but I couldn't figure out how else to play it. And if you liked Pluto's rant you might like what she has to say at the very end of this chapter!  
just a teen, Glad you're enjoying it!  
Arbella Silverbell, of course Pluto comes in! Even if she is a little ooc!  
Sal...Light, who needs to slow down, me or you?  
Koosei, I already sent my apology, but I am still really sorry bout the mix up!  
Minako gave Sailor Pluto a puzzled look, "If Usagi-chan is in the future, as you say, how is it possible for us to veiw her battle? And who is the Death Phantom?"  
  
"One question at a time. First..." Pluto set her key-like stick in front of herself, so that it was standing on its own, and began to concentrate. After a few seconds, the bottom of the intricate key disappeared leaving only the crystal with its intricate surroundings. Immediately the crystal began to glow, growing brighter by the second. After it reached a point that was blinding to the senshi, it appeared to be somthing of a crsytal ball showing them an intricate city made of crystal. "With out my door, I cannot trace where or when she went. But, in her current state of unrelenting anger, she will have picked the most difficult time to defeat the Death Phantom, 3022. This eliminates the time, but I do not know where. So I have to do a tedious search through out the solar system, so I can find them."  
  
Raye looked perplexed, "How do you know that they are in this solar system?"  
  
"Well, to answer your's and Venus's earlier question, the Death Phantom is a spirit that possessed a tenth planet."  
  
"Then I could do a quick trave with my computer and find them in that time."  
  
Pluto shook her head at Ami, "I'm afraid not, you can only analyze information that already exists. The information in the future is not set in stone so this is not possible for you to do."  
  
"Could I not find the planet in this era then, and then determine where it would be in that time by following its rotation about the sun?"  
  
Pluto shook her head once more. "I'm afraid not. See, part of the reason it took so many centuries to discover this planet was its iratic pattern of behavior."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
""The planet will disappear for days at a time, and then can reappear anywhere in that space. No one knows were it disappears to, and no one, as of yet, has been able to find any sort of pattern in its diappearnces. Ah ha. Oh no..."  
  
Minako and Makoto simulatneously asked, "What?"  
  
"I've found them, they are fighting about 50,000 meters past Mars. But Usagi... well, see for yourself."  
  
The senshi gathered around her crystal, and gazed apon the battle at hand. A perfectly round sphere, the onyl imperfections being sockets for eyes, nose and mouth, was shooting dark energy from its mouth at a delicate, yet murky figure taht appeared to be abosbing it. Minako was the first the ask the question on all their minds. "Can you close up some please?" Pluto complied and they found the delicate figure to be their princess, still in the tatered gown, only now radiating with an omnious inky light. Minako continued to speak for the whole group. "Whats happened to her?"  
  
"Were you not listening in the classroom? The dark part of the soul has taken over to exact revenge on the one who has inadvertently, ALMOST, killed her love." Her eyes grew larger and she continued as the murky figure began to send a blast of energy of her own towards the planet, "Oh my. She's propelling extensive amounts of dark puissance into his being."  
  
"Won't this overload her?"  
  
"Possibly, but at the same time it will split his existence into its original state of nothingness, in the most harrowing and torturous of manners."  
  
By this point Minako, Mako, and Raye had utterly confused looks on their faces. Raye, slightly disgruntled asked, "In english please?"(techinically its japense, but who's checking!)  
  
Ami and Setsuna rolled their eyes, before Ami took charge, seeing as she was used to it. "Usagi is pushing large amounts of her energy into the Death Phantom, so that his molecules will be ripped apart in a horrifying and painful way, so that he will become nothing."  
  
"But, won't that overload Usagi?" Raye questioned, and Pluto shurgged. "What will happen if it does?"  
  
"She will faint."  
  
"Then we get to go rescue her sorry ass."  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Sorry there will be no resuing her 'sorry ass.' We have no way to travel to the future. Remember, my damn door is broken."  
  
Minako looked upset, "But we can't just leave our princess in the future with no way to return home."  
  
"She can return since she is the one who broke the door. Beyond that, since Mamoru is currently the weaker half of the soul, she will be pulled here."  
  
Makoto looked confused. "Weaker half of the soul?"  
  
Pluto sighed. "The queen locked away more of your memories than I had thought. I'll try and explain as best as I can, but please do not interupt." Once she recieved a nod, of confermation that no interuption would occur she continued. "Long ago, when there were dieties, there was one god inparticular who was ruthless and evil, with no compation. He destroyed everything in his path, though he had no particular path he followed so he would often pick out an idiviudual, god and mortal alike, and make a game of hunting them. He would first destroy their life's, their reasons for living, and then he would slowly kill what was left. After about a century of this, the gods joined together to end his ruthless ways. Knowing he was far to powerful to kill, they created a creature so pure, angelic, and beatiful that even his heart of ice would melt at the sight of her. And it worked. When he first laid eyes on the creature he fell in love for he saw everything he lacked. And she saw the same with him. Because of the extreme darkness in his soul, and the extreme light in her's they complimented eachother perfectly, and thus began to share a soul. And, so, togther the ruled as a just and right rulers of their domain. But as the mortals began to fail to believe in the existence of them, they ceased to exist. But, fate was not finished wiht them, so they were born as Serenity and Enydmion, and now as-" Pluto was cut off as her crystal released a powerful light. When the senshi could see again, Usagi's frail body lay next to Mamoru, who was now completely healed. The senshi stood and shocked silence as the dark energy poured from her being into his, and the light energy poured from his to hers.  
  
When the task was completed, Mamoru, now all dressed up in black armor, and Usagi, now in a princess gown, no longer tatured, without the gold rings on the chest, simultaneously sat up and opened their eyes. The senshi gasped. Mamoru's eyes held hunger, as he flipped over pinning Usagi to the floor, and began to ravish her.  
  
Pluto sighed, "Why is this the only pair of people, in all of time, that find it impossible to follow the time line that I've already seen." Pluto calmly walked over to them, knocked Mamoru upside the head with her key, which had returned to nomal when Usagi had returned, knocking him uncouncious. She gently pushed him off of Usagi, and then helped her princess to her feet.  
  
Usagi looked at the girls in front of her, curtseid, and said in a gentle voice. "Thank you kind warriors, I truly appreciate you saving my from that appauling man, but..."  
  
Minako gave her a strange look, "But, what?"  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?"  
Pluto rolled her eyes, "Aw, shit." 


	15. Is she alright? Plus A Scooby Doo Inter...

I do not own Sailor Moon or Scooby Doo. I know what you are thinking, this has not become a Sailor Moon/Scooby Doo crossover its just that... well read and you'll understand! Sorry I don't have time to reply to reviewsif you want this today. GOtta go to a relavtives. Enjoy! Prom was a blast tell you about it next week.  
  
Ami looked worried, Raye looked befuddled, Makoto looked intrigued, and Minako looked curious. All four were taking glances at Pluto, who had one arm across her chest and the other leaning on that arm as she held her dead and shook it back and forth; Usagi, who stood patiently waiting for an answer to her quetion; and then the floor, that remained the invariable object in their in the equation of their current state of mind. And once the floor became to boring for them, they would start it all over agian.  
  
Four minutes after Pluto's shocking explictive, Ami asked the question she feared most. "You knew this was going to happen to her right? You just swore because you didn't want it to?"  
  
Pluto sighed, "No, I did and do not have a clue what is happening or what will come of it."  
  
"Did she lose her memory from using all that energy?" Raye questioned.  
  
Pluto sighed once more, "No, because she had energy left. Remember she and Tuxy exchanged energy, and I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure this is a result of that." Pluto looked to usagi, "Do you know your name?"  
  
"I have no name. What are your names?"  
  
Minako answered her pointing to the scouts as she addressed them by name, "Sailor Mercury is known as Ami, Sailor Mars is known as Raye, Sailor Jupiter is Makoto, I am Sailor Venus also known as Minako, and this is Sailor Pluto, though I'm not really sure of her real name. And we are The Sailor Scouts who protect the universe from evil-"  
  
Usagi cut her off pointing at Mamoru, "Like him?"  
  
"Well, no. He's not evil."  
  
"Yes he is, can you not feel the darkness being emitted by his soul?"  
  
"Acutally, no. But he's not the kind of evil we fight. But you can't tell anyone we are Sailor Scouts it is a secret of great significance."  
  
"Are you mortal or immortal?"  
  
Pluto, who had returned to shaking her head, looked up at this. "What type of creature are YOU?"  
"I am a creature of purity, chastity, beauty, intellegnce, grace, kindness, and love. I am a creature like which no eye has ever seen. I was created by the gods for a purpose that they did not disclose."  
  
"Do you know the man that I brained for you?"  
  
"Brained? Do you mean the appualing beast lying apon the floor?"  
  
Pluto rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the beast on the floor."  
  
"He is a god so evil he has no name, but many call him Kage(darkness), though they utter it in fear."  
  
"Do you fear him?"  
  
"That pervert? Gods no, he is infautated with me, and thus only tries to rob me of my innocence. Fortunately for me, and deplorably for this wretch, there is always someone to protect me."  
  
"Does he have a name for you?"  
  
"When he first met me he called me Serendipity, for he was sure it was an accident that brought us together. Since then he's call me eveything from his little Bunny to Sere. Why?"  
  
"We need somthing to address you by, atleast until you remember who you are in this time."  
  
"Whatever do you mean? Where am I? For that matter when am I?"  
  
Makoto took this one, "You are in Tokyo, Japan. The date is Tuesday, May 13, 2003." She glanced at Raye's wall clock, "The current time is 4:02 in the afternoon."  
  
"You are joking are you not? He set you up to this foolish trick!"  
Pluto glanced at her, "I'm afraid not. Besides, do you think he would have let me knock him out if he had?"  
  
"No, and I'm sure he'll kill you for it. Please explain all that has happened to me since my time."  
  
Pluto closed her eyes for a moment and then replied, "Sure thing. FIrst girls, we need to call usagi in for work before she gets fired."  
  
Minako was the first to ask, "Where does she work?"  
  
"The most advanced technological buisness in the world, --"  
  
(Ami replied, "Gateway?"  
  
Pluto laughed shaking her head, "No you dumbass, Bill Gates' buisness."  
  
Ami gave Pluto a skeptical look, "Bill Gates owns Gateway."  
  
Pluto looked slightly ruffled, "I knew that, I was just being.. ahh.. err.. factious. Yeah thats it! Aren't I merry and funny?"  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow, "You mean faceitous(which, just so you know, is the only word in the english language that uses all the vowels in the order in which they come in the alphabet!)?"  
  
Pluto put a hand behind her head as she aughed nervously! "Yeah thats what I ment! Silly me!"  
  
Raye scolwed at her, "Damn it! This bitch can't be Sailor Pluto she's a moron!"   
  
Scooby Doo walked over and pulled off the mask hiding the evil genius. "Its Mayor Quimby!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Minako looked astonished as she said, "Mayor Quimby? But, why?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was my burning desire to be a woman, or my need for people to think I held all the answers and knowledge in the universe... or maybe it was a little bit of both. And I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and that dog!"  
  
"Scoobby-scooby doo!" Everyone gigles because they'd saved the day once more, and thus, the mystery of the Pluto Imposter was sloved by the new and imporved Sailor Scooby gang.  
  
AN-Sorry, its stupid, but it amused me!)  
  
*Back to the Story!*  
  
Ami gasped, "The International (House of pancakes! *dodges rotten food for two bad bits of humor in a row* Give me a break, I've been lacking in the sleep department cause of prom!!) Institute of Technological Advances?" Pluto shook her head yes. "But you have to have a Master's Degree in a science to get a job there."  
  
Pluto shook her head yes, once more. "Usagi created a computer on Kinomoku. She sold the design and proto type to them for slightly over 10 million dollars. After the head of the computer department took a look at it and its wiring, he hired her to help them reproduce it because he knew there was no way to do it with out her. Needless to say this caused a lot of hard feelings on the part of the workers, excpet for a few, whom of which Usagi has arranged to work on the project with privately. Raye may I use your phone?" Raye nodded, still shocked from her friend's wonderful achievment.  
  
Pluto dialed a number and waited a moment, "Hello. Yes I need to speak with Mr. Koro(it means elaborate vase, but I like the way it sounds!) concerning one of his wokers. Yes, I'll hold."   
  
*Scouts can't hear Koro, but this is so I can keep the conversation straight!*  
  
Pluto waited about thirty seconds before the phone was picked up, "Koro, how may I help you?"   
  
"I'm calling regarding an employee of yours, a Miss Tskunio."  
  
"Yes. Is she sick?"  
  
Pluto put her hand on Usagi's mouth before replying, "No, I'm afraid some of her other friends and I found her unconsious in an ally. Apparently she'd been mugged."  
  
Koro, sounded worried, "Is she in the hospital? Is she alright?"  
  
"No, she's afraid of hospitals so we took her to a friend's house and had a doctor check her out there. She has a slight concussion, and is suffering amnesia. Other than that, she's fine."  
  
"I hate to sound crude, but will she be able to come in and work on the project?"  
  
Pluto handed Usagi off to Makoto, so she could better cover her mouth. "I don't know if she'll remeber it, but she built it once I know she can do it again. But the doctor said she needed to rest for about a week. She's refusing to miss school, but he insisted then that she go to bed early, and from what she's told me about her job I know it won't allow that, so could she have that time off?"  
  
"Sure, she can have as long as she needs. I hope she's better soon. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Have a nice day!"  
  
Mr. Koro said his goodbye and then they both hung up the phone.  
  
As soon as Pluto hung up the phone, Raye was in her face screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing sending a girl who think she's a goddess from the past to school?"  
  
At this point Makoto finally rushed up next to Raye, "Yes, why must I go to school. I know how to read, write, do mathematics, and I know all the elements. What more is there for me to know?"  
  
Pluto grabbed a science text book off Raye's shelf, looked at the spine noted it was Pyschics and handed it to Usagi. "Sit down, shut up, and read this." Usagi looked a little disgrunteled, but did as she was told. "Raye we have to keep up her appearance, she can't disappear again. It hurt a great many people the last time she disappeared, and it will hurt those some people even more now. I've seen what would happen if she were to leave again, and it isn't pretty. We need to keep up her social appearance at all cost. Now, the problem with her going to school tomarrow is not her attending and thinking she's someone else. The problem lies in the fact-"Pluto wsa briefly interrupted as Usagi handed her the book. Pluto set it back on the shelf and handed her a modern literature one. "that it will take her less than 10 minutes to learn what they have to teach her in a year."  
  
Ami spoke up now. "But even before this, she knew all the had to teach her, and she found ways to occupy herself and still seem to pay attention."  
  
Pluto scoffed. "Oh, she can occupy herself, infact this form of her loves a challenge. She'll tap into her weakest power as a goddess and go at it for hours, until she has it perfected... and her limitations are uncharted so there's no telling how long she can keep herself buisy."  
  
Minako gave her a puzzeled look. "Then whats the problem?"  
  
Pluto sighed. "I don't think any professor would understand why one of his students is teleporting in out of the class room, or maybe it will be flying, or gee I don't know practicing her aim with her fireballs."  
  
Usagi looked up from her book, "Don't worry, there is far too much for me to learn. I shall behave, even if I learn it all."  
  
Pluto gave her a skeptical look. "If you say so."  
  
Usagi nodded her head as confermation. "But I do have one question." Mamoru groaned. And Usagi, who was sitting next to him, jumped and dropped the bok from her hand on to his head. "Opps?"  
  
Pluto sighed. "Forget it, we would have knocked out Mr.Hormones sooner of later. What was your question?"  
  
"What do we do with him?" 


	16. Tied to a Radiator

Adyen, umm... this is rated someting like PG, so I don't think there will be any sex.  
Suki, thanks... Glad you don't think I'm completely insane! And I don't know writting takes a lot of time, but I have so many ideas in my head... I just might write more.  
LadyKoneko,Thanks... I think!  
ChiisanaAnisa, yes I am a girl. I am gald you took the time to read this, and I'm even happier that despite my grammar and spelling errors you still enjoyed it. I really appreciate reviews like this thanks!  
Me, you need to understand that I have no editor so, you'll just have to forgive me for the simple mistakes I've made, like I've asked in almost all of my chapters.  
Linda_Ishtar, Sorry the situation is disturbing... but I'm not sure how I got here so I can't garuntee we'll get out!  
Ami_tkish, I know what you mean about the anime's I let do with what my brother lets me barrow! But, I am glad that you enjoyed this fic!  
Ellen, I truly hate to disappoint you, but I was on no sugar at the time I wrote this... But I was considerably hyper due to a lack of sleep(Have you ever gotten so tired you giggle at EVERYTHING? I was!) And the reason I didn't update the week before was Prom!  
Lil-PrincessK, I'm glad you enjoyed my Scooby-Doo bit! Also, why would I allow Mr.Hormones to get up? I mean other than to finish the story!  
  
Prom was awesome. My most vivid memory of the night was when the DJ played "She Hates Me" By Puddle of Mudd, the DJ tried to help edit out all the cuss words(even though it was an edited version!) be shouting "yeah"... didn't help because there was a room full of kids screaming along with the song "She fucking hates me!" It was so hysterical listening to the vain attemps of the DJ!  
I don't own SM, and I'm dirt poor so don't sue me. Also please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm my own editor and if you want this once a week I don't have much time to go over it.  
Everyone looked to Pluto for the answer. "What?"  
  
Ami sighed, "Don't you have even the slightest clue what we should do?"  
  
Pluto rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, no. But... well I have some things I think we should do. First, we can't send Mamoru back into the public as he is now."  
  
Minako piped up, "Why not?"  
  
Pluto replied in an exasperated voice, "He is a god that brings nothing exept death, destruction, and misery. And I'm pretty sure, if we set him free in this time he would cause even more misery and destruction because not only would he have his powers, he would have the countless man-made weapons of destruction."  
  
Everone took Pluto's words in. Usagi, however, yawned and layed down on Raye's bed, where she soon fell asleep.  
  
"What if we could convince him that to win over his little Serendipity that he had to give that up, and act as a mortal?"  
  
Pltuo furrowed her brow, "It could work. We'll try it as we've got nothing else. Next on the agenda, Ami could you do a scan to see what precise time they are from?"  
  
Ami looked puzzled as she bgan typing, "Yes, but shouldn't you. I mean, you have more accurate means for this procedure."  
  
Pluto rubbed her temple with one fingur to try and keep her temper from boiling over. "Not without the damn door. And until the little sleeping beauty over there returns to normal, I am screwed."  
  
Ami blushed as she replied, "Oh." She stared at her computer screen a bit more. "This is going to take atlest a day." Pluto looked irratated, so Ami went on, "They are so old, my computer is going to have a hard time compiling any information on them. So far I have all that ew know about Usagi and Mamoru in this life. Currently its working on Serenity and Endymion, but it will have to search all known archives for even a hint of Kage and Serendipity. Beyond that, it will take even longer since they have no names of which they go by."  
  
Pluto looked around the room. "We're all beat its almost 10 p.m. Makoto and I will stay with Usagi tonight. Everyone else go home." And so everyone did as they were told.  
  
~The Next Day 8:00 A.M. infront of the school.~  
  
"I will behave. I will just monopolize my time with reading the differnet volumes procurable at this institute of higher knowledge.."  
  
"And if anyone asks what happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Pluto, now in her civillian form, shook her head. "No, you were mugged and apperentally lost your memory."  
  
"I cannot lie. I will answer trufully and all will be right."  
  
"Fine, just go. I give up."  
  
Usagi nodded her head, and caught of with Minako, Ami, and Makoto, who were waiting for her by the fron steps.  
  
The day seemed to go fine. No one seemed to notice anything odd about Usagi, except for the fact that she was using language that most of the students, and some of the teachers, couldn't comprehend.   
  
'Everything seems to be perfect', Ami thought, walking to lunch with Usagi right behind her. The girls had gone to special measures to make sure that Usagi had not been left alone for any period of time. Ami made her way to the large oak tree where the girls normally ate, and Usagi, who was daydreaming, continued about the courtyard unattended... until Furien spotted her. "Good day, Usagi we need to have a talk."  
  
Usagi, jumped a little not having seen Furien come up behind her, "Do I know you?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'Do I know you?' Of course you know me."  
  
Just then, Ami who'd been looking for Usagi sinc she sat down rushed over as soon as she saw what was happening. "No I-"  
  
Usagi had begun to reply to Furien, but was quickly escorted away by Ami. Ami quickly said, "Sorry Furien, we gotta have a chat. You wouldn't understand. Its a conversation for those of us who actually use our brains." and then she quickly rushed off, dragging Usagi in toe..  
  
Ten seconds later they could hear Furien's angry, "Hey bitch, that was rude!"   
  
Thus, Ami quickened her pace to get so they could get to class where they would have the proctection of the teacher. Once there Ami let out a sigh of relief, and the bell rang. "Quicky Usa, before any one gets here, what did Furien want?"  
  
Students began filing in as Usagi responded. "Furien? Oh, you mean that girl? I don't know. You interrupted before he asked her question."  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"Speak of the devil and then she walks."  
  
"Where is tall, dark, and handsome that was chasing after you yesterday? And What the hell is he doing chasing after you?"  
  
"I believe you are speaking about me. Or is there some man that I need to mame and kill, my little Bunny?"  
  
"You have no need to mame and kill anyone."  
  
"Then, you were speaking of me. But I honestly don't recall seeing you yesterday in my flight to get the attention of little Sere here."  
  
Furien giggled a fake and overly sweet giggle. "Thats not important. Just that we're here together now."  
  
"No, that actually most unfortunate. Personally I would like to k-"  
  
"Wait a second, Kage... weren't you gaged, bound, and tied to a radiator with specially enchanted chains this morning?" 


	17. The Hunter and The Prey

We are at 110 reviews! YEAH! Btt I can't find the page so I can't reply! BOO! Any way I hope you ejoy. THe spelling should abe a little better as I used a spell checker this week... let me know how it works. I love you all. My friend Bob is a cross dresser. (Don't ask!)   
Mr. Jones walked in the minute Usagi had begun her question, and once she finished his eyes bulged out, and he, in a state of disbelief, watched the scene with an unbelieving stupor. Ami on the other hand had begun to try and figure a way out of this using her computer.  
  
Furien gasped, "He was what?"  
  
Mamoru frowned, "I was gagged, bound, and tied to a radiator. Why do you seem so shocked?"  
  
Usagi looked at him. "How did you ever get free of the bindings? The half witted, bafoon didn't free, you did he?"  
  
Furien gaped at them, "He was what?"  
  
Mamoru ignored her this time around, focusing on his little bunny. "No of course not! Didn't you hear the fire priestess threaten his life if he were to do so?"  
  
"Then was it the crazy old man?"  
  
Furien, still in her state of shock, repeated, "He was what?"  
  
Usagi lost her temper. " DAMN IT!" Ami's head snapped up from her computer. 'How odd, she's been the pure embodiment of everything good and now she's cursing? I wonder...' And thus Ami began to type a new, as Usagi continued to rave, "Are you deaf? I will explain one last time, in detail, so even with your insubstantial amount of intelligence, you can comprehend the happenings of Kage's forenoon! First the binders and gagers met up at the temple, so we could conclude the best possible way to help Kage distribute his time through out the day. Once we came to a conclusion we made sure he was unconscious by clouting him upside the caranium with a frying pan! Next, a priestess of fire-" Ami immediately stopped her typing and watched to goddess of innoncence rant on-"blessed some chains, so that the god of darkness standing next to you, could not brake them with his godly power. Once she was finished he tightly wrapped the chains around his arms, legs, torso, and a near by radiator. We finished the job by gagging him with an apple, like one would gag a bore when preparing to serve it for a meal. Now can you shut the hell up and let us get back to the more important matters at hand!" Furien meekly nodded, while looking ready to cry. Ami stifled a giggle. 'Bitch. She deserves it. Bout time someone stood up to her. Kind of humorous, yet strange, that it was a being of pure goodness!' With the last thought in mind she began typing once more, though now her mind was only half on her calculations as she tried pay attention to the happenings at the front of the room.  
  
Usagi brushed down her skirt a bit, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued. "Was it the old man?"  
  
"No, she forgot to bless the lock and I broke that. The old man, surprisingly enough, seemed to know what I was and even knocked me out a second time once I awoke from the frying pan." Everyone in the room , minus Ami, looked at the couple at the front of the room. No one had really believed what Usagi said, but this man had just confirmed it. Currently, they were looking to Usagi to hear her response, but Kage continued. "What in the world are you doing dressing like all the female peasants in this room? You should be wearing something fit for a goddess, and something... sexy. I saw the perfect outfit for you on my way here." He snapped his fingers, and the the surprise of the class Usagi's disappeared for a moment and returned in a tight form fitting black spaghetti strap dress that about seven inches above her knee, with strappy point sandals(use you imagination, I'm exerting mine trying to figure out how to end this!) with her hair spilling down her back. Everyone gaped in shock. Mr.Jones, being a man of science, promptly fainted at the sight of magic. Everyone looked to the fallen Mr. Jones and then back to the interesting couple and immediately the guys began to drool. Mamoru's eyes traced her form, from her head to her toes. Once he completed this, he put his hands just under her arms and slowly and sensuously traced her figure. Usagi being in shock let him do as he saw fit. Once he had reached her waste he pulled her in, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape, and crushed her lips with his in a passionate and demanding manor. After five minutes of no oxygen, they broke... after all even gods sometimes need air. "Wow, you're good."  
  
*SMACK*   
  
That was the sound as her hand hit his face, for just as he had ruthlessly bruised her lips, she had now bruised his cheek, though at the moment it was still just a red handprint. "You iniquitous, unchaste, preposterous, lunatic! I am a goddess of virtuousness, I am chaste! And you! You just took my innocence!"  
  
He laughed, a deep rich laugh, "Silly girl, if you think I robbed you of your innocence by giving you a simple kiss, then I would love to spend but a night with you and teach you all I know!"  
  
Ami looked up at the confrontation, as her computer processed the information she had put in. Usagi looked confused, "What could you do to me at night, that you have not done to me in this room?" Ami looked up and blushed, 'He's going to take her now I can see it!' Her computer beeped. 'Interesting...'  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "I'm tempted to take you now and show you." She tried to backed up a step, though was still entrapped by his arms. Mamoru looked at her and she had a frightened look upon her face, so he continued, "But I fear you are not yet ready for that. And because of what you are, and my need for you, I will allow you the time you need." A look of pure shock registered on the face of every person in the room, and after a moment, Ami smiled, happy that for once she was wrong.  
  
"I'm not sure what you ment, but I thank you. Though, I must say I am appualed by your barbaric choice in clothing." She closed her eyes and snapped her fingures, causing her to disappear for just a second.   
  
When she reappeared, her hair was still flowing down her back, but now she was wearing a pair of flip-flops, and a simple pink sun dress, that gently hugged her curves. She opened her eyes, and looked in to his, only to see what she thought looked like hunger, though everyone else in the room knew it to be lust and desire. "Fair Serendipity, you are right. You are far more becoming in an innocent manor such as this. It is times like these that remind me that I hunt you for the innocence and purity that I lack. And it is times like these that make me want you all the more!"  
  
"Is that all I am to you? Prey that you study, stalk, and eventually capture. What will happen once you capture me? Will taken my innocence, just so you can destroy me like you destroy everyone else? And after me, who will be your next prey?"  
  
"I will have no other prey, for you are my ultimate prize. You were created for me by the gods."  
  
"No, they would not have created me for a monster like you. They could not have, I am far to pure to be nothing more than the pray of darkness."  
  
"My dear Serendipity, the gods created you for me and no one else, for you are to be my downfall. But they made a mistake?"  
  
She had tears in her eyes, this obvisouly upset her and though upsetting her was the last thing he wanted to do, she needed to hear this. "Even if it is as you say. They will not have made a mistake, they are the ultimate beings."  
  
"You and I have made mistakes, but we are ultimate beings."  
  
"I have not yet made a mistake!"  
  
"True, but I have."  
  
"I see your point, but then what mistake do you believe they made?"  
  
"You will only complete me and make me more powerful."  
  
"I will never agree to help you, let alone complete you!"  
  
"Don't you see, Sere? Goodness is always the pray of hatred. For, beings like that, beings like me, search for beings like you, so that they can become whole, so that they are no longer half of a soul. You will complete my soul, as I will complete yours. I will make you invincible, as you will make me. We shall rise above the rest, for there will be nothing missing in our one soul. We shall share pure bliss for we have already suffered through pure anguish from being apart for so much time. This is why Fate had them make you as you are. This is why I am the hunter. This is why you are the pretty. This is why I lust for you. This is why, with every part of my being that knows how, I-" he paused for a moment struggling on the words. To her it was obvious he was struggling,and at that moment he truly ment what he said with all of his being, so her eyes filled with tears of happiness. He struggled a moment longer, and when his voice finally came out, it was just above a whisper. "I love you." 


	18. The Bad Just Got Worse

Fellow, I am a perfectionist... which you can't really tell by my errors in this, but that I don't have time to correct... any way, a story can't be perfect unless its complete. I plan on finishing this... though I don't know how many chapters it will take.  
PixiePrincess, yeah it is a tear jerker... Hope you like this one... though the only tears are from usagi.  
Lil-PrincessK, I wrote you and explained the situation. Glad it helped!  
Marni, I have an author note in the story for you!  
erin sailor ditz, its not this chapter but 19 that you might enjoy! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one.  
Adyen, aw moments... gotta live with em.  
JerseyGirl03, There will be no Haruka, Michi, or Hota will not be in this story because they aren't in the R season.  
star light, I will finish, but well... I was planning ending this with Usagi killing the death phantom then healing Mamoru and all living happily ever after... and some how I ended up with gods and goddess.. and then what happens here... and I have no lcue how i'm going to end this... or whats going to happen next... as with everything I do, I'm making it up as I go, but I will fisnish it.... eventually.  
Lyria Shard, thanks! Thats a really sweet copliment.  
Moon Faerie, thanks... I think... is that one a scale where 10 is the highest?  
LadyKoneko,I hope its good in its differentness as well. Let me know what you think with where this goes.  
Bob-- who is to stupid to review, let me know what you thikn or... I'll steal somthing more valuable than the duck tape!  
  
I don't own SM!! YEAH! Its over... that was painful but I got it over with. Enjoy!  
Bye bye  
Rini  
When Mamoru said those three words, all the girls in the room sighed, all the boys in the room smiled, and Usagi's tears began to stream down her face!(I was gonna have tars of joy fill her eyes, cept apparently they're already there!)  
  
At that moment Usagi had no words for the joy she felt, so she ran into the arms of her beloved and instigate a simple kiss. As the two lovers(just to clarify, not lovers as in they share intercourse(I enjoy my sociology class... why else would I use this retarded word in the place of fuck?), but lovers as in they are in love!) began to deepen their kiss a white light began to form around their hearts, and the deeper the kiss, the brighter the light got, until it consumed them.  
  
Everyone in the room was forced to shield their eyes for almost a minute until the light slowly began to dissipate.  
  
When the light cleared Ami walked to the front of the room and locked the door. "Everyone listen up," when she saw that all eyes were on her now, instead of the fading light at the front of the room, she continued. "This is very important. Due to the ermm..." 'I can't tell them senshi business... I'm sworn to secrecy! Ah hell, we're gonna have to meld them in some way or another anyway.' "Due to some recent occurrences in a fight with a youma-"  
  
One of the boys spoke up, "Youma? Do you mean this has something to do with the Sailor Senshi?" Ami nodded her head. "You mean they're real?" Ami nodded her head once more. "I just thought they were fictitious characters made up by (Naoko Takeuchi to appease the masses with her creative and intellectual genuis that is a manga known as Sailor Moon...) the media so they had something to blame the accidents on."  
  
Ami replied by pulling out a pen and shouting, "Mercury Star Power-Make Up!" In a flash of blue Sailor Mercury stood infront of them. "We're not fictitious characters made up by the news. Happy?" The students starred at her slacked jawed. These were the finest minds in Juban, next to those at Azubu, and they were struggling to comprehend that youma and magical girls really existed. Ami smiled at the looks on their faces. 'I guess this proves that science can't explain everything.' "Now, back to the matter at hand. None of you will leave the room until this matter is resolved."  
  
(One of the girls in the calss room who Ami recognized as Marni, gave her a strange look. "If you knew that they were, what ever it is that they are, why didn't you just call them in sick? I mean atleast until this problem was solved."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Duh, that would have been a simple, easy, and a far less complicated plot. Beyond that then the story, in which we are partaking right now, would be over and this scene would not exist! Further more, you could not have made that valid point in the reviews section! And while we're at it do you think the author is smart enough to have thought of that? I mean come one, she's blonde!)  
  
The same boy from before spoke up once more. "And just how are you gonna stop us? You can't hurt us, we're innocents! Isn't it your job to protect us?"  
  
'This guy is unbelievable. Innocent or not I'd like to freeze him... Freeze that just might work!' Ami pointed at the door and ice shot from her finger instantly freezing the door. She then turned to the two windows and repeated the process. "The ice on the windows and doors, registers at zero degrees Kelvin. We are all smart enough to know that is cold enough to destroy human cells. You've been warned. Now, I don't know how long this is going to take, so why don't you sit down and shut up, please. It should make this go faster." All complied, but the annoying boy made it obvious to all in the room that he wasn't the least bit pleased. And due to his displeasure Ami replied sarcastically, "Thank you ever so much!" before opening her communication device and hitting the all call button. Pluto and Luna, who were discussing things at Usagi's apartment, were the first to answer. Next was Makoto and Minako who were in mathematics. Last was Raye who was in home ec, he least favorite class for she always said, "If I have a husband I won't need to do those things. For he'll cook, sweep, sew..." and she usually went on for hours with the tasks he would do for her. "Guys there is an emergency here in Mr. Jones' classroom, I don't care how you do it but get here now." When the scouts were about to shut their communicators, when Ami remembered one last bit of information. "Oh yeah, you'll need to teleport I had to freeze the doors and windows to keep the students in, and passer-bys out." Each nodded and then went off line. And so Ami began to study Usagi and Mamoru with her computer once more.  
  
After about ten seconds Pluto arrived with Luna in one arm and her key held in the other. "What's she done now?"  
  
Luna jumped down and began to search for Usagi while Setsuna(I'm going to refer to her as Sets from now on cause its shorter, if you got a problem with it you can kiss my ass!) interogated Ami. It wasn't until the fifth question, that Luna found Usagi. "How the hell did he get out?"  
Ami looked at Luna and sighed exasperatedly, "Like I've been asking Pluto here, could you hold off the questions until the others arrive? I don't want to explain it twice?"  
  
"Damn it no! I want to know now! How the hell did that evil bastard get out of his chains?" Each student in the class buldged out their eyes, they had dismissed it the first time, thinking it was hallucination. But a second time? Luna saw the looks on their faces. "What's the matter never seen a talking cat before?" The annoying boy and Furien fainted, while Umino, a blonde haired boy, and a girl with a short black braid got up to examine her.  
  
Luna growled in disgust. "Umm guys, you're pissing her off. Let me give you the short version of the analysis on the cat. She has brain waves like a human, and alien DNA. You won't learn anything about her with the simple technology from Earth."  
  
Umino looked up from Luna, "What do you mean 'from Earth'? You're not alien as well are you?"  
  
Ami sighed, "In this life time I am, but in the past-"  
  
Ami was cut off by Luna. "What the hell do you think--"  
  
Luna was cut off as Raye appeared, looking ever so pleased. "Thank god I got out of there! Today we were learning how to decorate cakes. Why the hell do I need to know how to decorate cakes when I have friends like Jupiter?"  
  
Minako and Makoto appeared, "What about me?"  
  
Pluto shook her head. "Never mind. What happened with Usagi? And why is Mamoru here?"  
  
Ami took a deep breath and then began. "First and for most, it doesn't matter what we reveal in this room because we will have to do a total mind meld. Usagi and Mamoru, actually more like Serendipity and Kage put on a little show, powers and all. Seems they don't know the meaning of subtle. Mamoru broke free this morning." Ami held up her hand before Raye could protest. "We forgot to enchant the lock. He would have probably been here this morning if it hadn't been for your grandpa, we're that lucky because for now its contained. I was running checks on Kage and Serendipity this morning, after he broke in here and I found out two very interesting bits of information. One, when they were in a close proximity of each other, and not down for the count, their souls began to mix on their own." Minako and Makoto looked confused so she explained further. "They shared one soul, and it was split between two bodies. Serendipity was the good half and Kage the bad. When they got close, their soul started to recombined. Anyway, this was a lucky turn of events. See the second thing I learned, was that due to the lack of faith in the gods by the people of this time, they were slowly dying. Some how their being close together allowed Kage to explain his love to Serendipity. Though Serendipity did not repeat the sentiment she showed it to him in a kiss, and thus reunited their soul, saving them from a death that would have come sooner than my computer could figure out."  
  
Pluto frowned. "So what happened to them?"  
  
"Well, actually I can't tell. My computer is running a check on them to see which form they are now, but until its done we won't know."  
  
Luna frowned. "How long will it take?"  
  
"Umm--"  
  
But before they could reply there was a noise at the front of the room.  
  
As usagi and Mamoru sat up the looked into each others eyes. and simultaneously said,   
  
"Serenity."   
  
"Endymion."  
  
There was a small beeping sound, and Ami looked at her computer. "Aw fuck." The scouts, and Luna, raised one eyebrow(each! That's a total duh thing, but just incase you didn't get that!) and turned to Ami. "Looks like the bad just got worse." 


	19. Let's Consummate!

Marni, glad you understand, and I thought it would be way more fun to explain that, by putting a bit in the story! ^_^  
  
Ellen, glad to see you back, hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Kalinda, Joe is so fine, and give the guy a break he works on a little kid show, he's probably not gay, and deffinetely makes a heck of a lot more money than you average "Joe"...*snickers* I made a funny...  
  
JerseyGirl03, I always havea terrible time typing you name... and as for whats next... here it is.  
  
Mystic_fan55, I have every intention to finish, they only way I won't is if I die...  
  
DJ Sinlence Yuy, I'm glad someone out there appreciates my humor! ^_~  
  
Lil-PrincessK... this might not be what you expected!  
  
I graduate fom HS tomarrow(Sunday May 18 for those of you who read this later than sturday!)... and I can't spell that word! Shows what I learened! Anywho, wish me luck! And I'm so excitted 5 days until my birthday!(yet again this is on Sat the 17!) I'm so happy! I will then be able to legal purchase nicotine... which I won't... and porn... which I won't... and gamble... which I may... and vote... which I unfortunately will.(I'm not big into the news or the politics!)  
  
Bye bye  
  
Rini  
  
Luna looked to her charge with a worried face, "What do you mean the bad just got worse?"  
  
Ami sat down in a desk and rested her head on her hand. "It was bad because they were gods from the past that were going to die due to lack of faith."  
  
Luna shook her head in aggravation, "We know this! What the hell is worse than that?"  
  
"Now she," Ami pointed to Usagi, "Is an alien princess from the moon. Do to a mixture of the gravity, the air, and the failing ozone she will die in approximately fifteen minutes. Once Usagi dies, it will only be a matter of time before Mamoru dies." Ami began to do more research on her computer.  
  
Makoto looked at them, "Why will he die?"  
  
Minako looked to the front of the room. "They share a soul. If one half dies, then the other will soon follow."  
  
Sets spoke up next, "Why aren't they doing anything? I mean they're just laying there, starring into each other's eyes."  
  
Luna was the one to reply with an answer. "Don't you remember Pluto?"  
  
Sets shook her head. "I know more of the past than anyone in this room, except them of course. But I don't ever remember them just starring."  
  
Luna smiled as she watched them. "When ever they would meet, whether is was on the Moon or Earth, they always had limited time. Like Ami said, their time was limited due to the environments they were used to. Anyway, they would spend the first several minutes starring into each other's eyes memorizing them for the time that they were apart."  
  
Ami looked up from her computer. "PLuto, Luna do either of you remember anything about their soul in that life?"   
  
Luna gave her a strange look, "Just that the soul was never reunited."  
  
Ami frowned. "Its switched."  
  
Sets narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean its switched?"  
  
Mianko spoke up, "Usagi has the darker half, and Mamoru the more pure. Though it is more mixed than it was with Sere and Kage. The light has switched."  
  
There was a sudden noise at the front of the room that caused everyone in the room to look to the front.  
  
Serenity(Usagi which ever pleases you more... just pretend that's the one I used) had pounced on top of Endy and was currently trying to devest him, much to his obvious displeasure. "Come my prince, did you not miss me?"  
  
"I missed you very much. But you are a princess you should be chaste and pure like your name suggests you are."  
  
"Oh I am my dear prince, just when it comes to you, I forget myself."  
  
Endy smacked Serenity's hands down one last time, "Would you please stop we are in public!"  
  
Sere stopped lifting, and in one swift movement she ripped his sweater from bottom to top, revealing his chest that seemed to have been chiseled from granite by one of the most experienced of sculptures. "I'll use my crystal they won't know a thing!" He pushed her hands once more causing her to jerk back and one of of straps to slid down revealing the slightest glimpse of her chest. She looked into his eyes, feigning innocence. "Do I not please you my lord? Am I to haggard, obese, and plain?"  
  
He looked from her face down to her chest, that rose and fell with every breathe, making his eyes grow of the ocean blue they naturally were to an obsidian color with desire. "My dear Sere, you know just as well as I that you are none of those things." He lifted her strap back to her shoulder. "And you know just as well as I that I want you more than anything on this planet." Serenity started to speak and he put a finger to her mouth to show he had to continue. "And you know just as well as I that I love you far more than I want you. And because I love you so deeply, I refuse to take you and make you impure before the time is right."  
  
"But Endy..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"I'm dying! I need you so that I can be complete!"  
  
Endymion looked confused. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"You are the other half of my soul! Damn it so I can survive on this planet, here by your side, I need you."  
  
Endy raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with you devesting me?"  
  
"The quickest way to join our souls permanently is for us to consummate!"  
  
Endy hung his head low. "Then we'll have to find another way. Because I refuse to take you here. I refuse to take you today. Besides why don't you return home?"  
  
"Why so you run off with that bitch of yours and screw her?" Endy gave her a confused look. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. That peasant girl, Beryl! She caught me in the village the other day and told me all of your affair with her! You want me to run home so you can screw her! Well that's too damn bad! You'll just have to do without that little whore because my home is gone!"  
  
Endy replied in a puzzled voice, " What ever do you mean? I don't know what Beryl's talking about, for I am still a virgin. I've never been with a women. And for that matter, I've never seen a woman nude. (I know there are those out there who think he's a total player, but for the sake of this story he's not. And if you don't agree, just imagine he's a player... Do what ever you want, just no flames!)"  
  
Serenity sniffed. "Really?"  
  
Endymion nodded and gently kissed her on the lips. "Yes, really. Now what's this about your home?"  
  
"Its not here, in this time or place. NOr is my mother. Her spirit is, but her physical form has been dead..."  
  
"I'll get you through this, my dear Sere."  
  
"You promise Endy?"  
  
"I promise with all my soul, I will see you through this."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Oh, like that's much of a promise, you'll only got half of one!"  
  
Endymion smiled, and kissed her nose. "That's true. Then I promise with my whole being and all that I am!"  
  
Serenity smiled. "I love you, Endymion. I love you more than life itself." With her final words spoken, Serenity leaned down and kissed Endymion with all the love in her being, and he returned it with the same.  
  
The struggled for control of the kiss, before relenting and sharing the control and letting the passion rise. As the passion rose, a light began to rise around them and Ami could be heard in the background saying, "Aw hell! Here we go again!"  
  
But before the light could grow past a whisper Usagi fell backwards unconscious and Mamoru sat up. He shook his head once looked down at her pale form, and cradled it (her pale form incase you were wondering... just wanted to clarify incase you though it was a dog, a cat, or maybe his genitalia.) in his arms. And in a voice that sounded like that of a lost little boy he whispered, "Usako?" 


	20. Its Roast Duck or She Dies

K, thanks! I'm gald you appreciate my humor!  
  
Fellow, I am glad you enjoyed my story!  
  
Suki, this is the last of my writting... so I guess I can't keep it up!  
  
Mystic-fan55, I hope Idon't disapoint you!  
  
LadyKoneko, this is the next of the chapters let me know what ya think of this.  
  
Drama81, I know the spelling is bad, thats why I apologize for it every time I remember. And I can't have my mum edit because she's way to buisy, and she would die the first time she read the word "fuck". And I changed the rating just for you.  
  
Ellen, You are a very... interesting indiviual. And I know I'm creative... you should see the way I can twist the words people say... *smirks evilly*.... Any who, I came up with this by thinking about it when I was going place... like driving in a car!  
  
koosei, I made her dark cause I thought it would be somthing different and fun!  
  
ChiisanaaAnisa, My schemes are always manical and evil, so you don't want to know about the things I'm plotting... but in the case of this story.. ah... its kinda evil cause of how this ends... And as for the radiator bit... I had to keep him occupied some how!  
  
TriGemini, (I'm a gemini as well!) I'm glad you enjoyed my sense of humor, and I hope you like the way this one ends!  
  
Ducki, I love you name! And thanks!  
  
This is it folks! I hope you enjoyed my story! And I want to thank all of you who stuck with me from the begining! But, I am done! Excuse all errors, PLEASE! And thanks for reading!  
  
BYe bye  
  
*hugs and kisses*  
  
Rini  
  
The students held their breath as they waited for her response. All of the senshi but one crossed their fingers and prayed this little drama would soon end, and end well. The final senshi scanned her prince and princess on her computer, and after a minute she gasped.  
  
All in the room looked at her. "She's dying."  
  
Those two words held all the room in silence as they tried to comprehend what she was saying. Mamoru was the first to process the thought of questioning it. "No, she can't... but how? Why?"  
  
Ami shook her head sadly. "I don't know why, but according to my calculations the her soul advanced with time, but her body is still that of a Lunarian." Mamoru moved to set her down so that he could get a look at Ami's computer. When he had set her down Ami screamed at him, "Pick her up now! Do it quick!" Startled he did as she said immediately. Ami breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Mamoru though startled questioned, "What happened?"  
  
"She's living off your half of the soul. When you let go she lost contact with that half and it forced her to live off her own, which in terms of souls, is just that of a whisper."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for her?"  
  
"There are two choices. The safest being that you (bake her body in an oven at 315 degrees farienheit for 30-32 minutes, or until she is golden brown."  
  
Minako frowned, "Where are we going to get an oven that size?"  
  
Raye smiled, she had an idea. "We could either use a tanning bed, or a professional oven, I hear those things are pretty big!"  
  
Makoto nodded, "That they are, you could probably fit two Usagi's in there, but we'll have to bend her a bit, they aren't too long."  
  
Mamoru stood up and looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean I thought for sure it was at least 40 minutes."  
  
Pluto looked at them incredulously, "You're kidding right?" Then other senshi looked at her blankly. "That would kill her faster!" Pluto walked over and grabbed Ami's computer. "Ah, here's the problem." Pluto smacked Ami on the back of the head with her time key sticky thingy. "This is your recipe for roast duck!"  
  
Ami smiled sheepishly. "Opps, my bad. Well then I got nothin. Usa's just gonna have to die. Who's up for Chinese?" All then senshi raised their hands. "Great, I know this place its just down from the mall!!" And so the senshi left to have Chinese, Usagi died, and teh students told the world all about the sailor senshi and how Sailor Moon had died. When the baddies found out about this news they immediately resurfaced and took over, conquering the human race.  
  
And so all of humanity lived in misery for the rest of time.  
  
The End.  
  
Awesome ending huh? Guess we shoul get back to the story now! Enjoy!)  
  
Join your soul... like your past self's did. What I don't understand is why your soul hasn't combined yet in this time. You two were quite close for a while..."  
  
"I destroyed her when I told her that it was everything about her that repulsed me. The night she left us, she broke the bond. I assume, so as not to burden me. I wish more than anything I had known the dreams were just a test. It is one I would have gladly failed. But..." Tears began to stream down Mamoru's face. "I saw her die every night, and when she died so did I..." He took a deep breath. "So I did what I thought would keep her alive. I now realize I was stupid and selfish in not talking about it with her... If I could just turn back time..."  
  
Though it wasn't loud, some could hear Pluto mutter under her breathe, "Can't. She broke the damn door."  
  
Though Mamoru heard it, he ignored it and continued. "Usako, I love you more than life if there is anything I could do..." He held her tight, and then looked to Ami. "You said there was a second option."  
  
"I won't let you do it. You would die..."  
  
"I don't care, as long as she lives!"  
  
"She wouldn't want you to die for her."  
  
"Right now, I don't hear her objecting! What the hell do I have to do?"  
  
Luna stepped up to the side of Mamoru. "Don't do it, it would only anger her when she woke up!"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
Makoto spoke up. "Don't be selfish, don't make her live alone."  
  
"She won't live at all if we don't!"  
  
Raye was the next, "She already knows you love her. What are you trying to prove?"  
  
Mamoru looked at her a moment, and replied silently, "Nothing."  
  
Minako glared at him with contempt. "That's bull shit."  
  
"Oh, do you know my thoughts better, Minako? Have you suddenly become a telepath?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut the hell-"  
  
"I can't read your mind, but I can read your heart. It's telling me everything I need to know." Mamoru stared at her a moment, and he was about to comment when she held up her hand and continued. "It does not matter how many times you die for her. I know your heart believes that dying is your punishment for leaving her, but consider this: You dying here, today, in this way, without searching other possibilities is worse than you leaving her in a futile attempt to rescue her from a dream."  
  
Mamoru looked sad and pitiful in that moment. "It doesn't matter if I live. She can find another, someone better than me, someone smarter, stronger, some that deserves a goddess."  
  
Minako shook her head. "No one will ever be good enough or Usa, we all know that. No one that is except you." Mamoru looked up confused, and Minako smiled. "You are good enough because no matter how many times you've lived and died, she's chosen you. I don't know about Serendipity and Kage, but I know of Serenity and Endymion, and Usagi and Mamoru. When Endymion was killed on the Moon, during that battle with Beryl and her generals, Serenity took the sword that we had used to protect her and stuck it through her heart. You know why?" Mamoru shook his head. "She would have rather shared death with you, than life alone. In this time, Usa considered killing herself..." Mamoru looked heartbroken at this. "But she kept living because she knew, deep in her heart, that if she died she would take you with her, for you felt the same way. Now, are you going to give your life for Usagi so that she can share death with you once more, or are you going to try and find a different solution?"  
  
Mamoru smiled a teary smile, and all in the room looked to Ami in anticipation. Ami shook her head sadly. "Minako, that was a nice speech, but I'm sorry but there are only two ways to save Usagi (none of which involve cooking her like a duck!)."  
  
At this point Furien woke up and was confused, as everyone in the room seemed to be saddened. It seemed that the all wanted something impossible, "What's the matter?" Several turned around to shush her, but most were to engross in what was happening. Furien looked at the couple, and despite her dislike of Usagi and all her perfection, she wanted nothing more than for them to receive a happily ever after.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "This wasn't in any of the future's I foresaw."  
  
Minako looked up, "What did you foresee?"  
  
Pluto sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell, but since she's dying it doesn't really matter. There were two choices, the first of which, Mamoru broke Usagi's heart, but she stayed and earned him back. And through time she developed her abilities needed to be a queen. Obviously this one was chucked out. The second Usagi left, as she did here, but instead she went to the moon and trained with her mother until Mamoru came and found her and begged for her forgiveness. Both of these ended with them marrying and ruling a beautiful world of happiness where the streets were made of gold and the buildings diamonds. This must be the least traveled path... I never thought to look here."  
  
Ami looked confused. "What do you mean? We can only take the road of destiny once."  
  
Pluto nodded, "But there is always a path that will be least likely chosen. And this path is impossible for me to foresee. This path is one of choices and as she walks the road of destiny, she builds the road."  
  
Minako smiled, "Then we may be able to help her build that road and still end at the wonderful (land of oz?) the beautiful city in the future! Ami what have we got to work with?"  
  
Ami frowned, "Usagi's dying and the only way to save her is to allow Mamoru to die as well!"  
  
Minako's smile faltered for a second, "How is he to do this? Save her I mean."  
  
Ami's frown grew deeper. "Switch the half's of their souls, so that his is but a whisper and hers is bright again."  
  
Minako's smile beamed in that instant, "Then he doesn't have to die!"  
  
Ami looked at her incredulously, "What?"  
  
"If Mamoru is still alive after the switch, even just a whisper of life, then Usagi can heal him!"  
  
Ami smiled, "That might just work!"  
  
Minako looked at Mamoru who nodded, "I know what I have to do." He set his hands on the sides of Usagi's face, "I'm counting on you, Usako!" Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead gently. He then parted her lips slightly and breathed into her mouth a golden light, and after a second a silver light came from her mouth and flowed into his. The silver and gold swirled and mixed before returning into Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru fell to the side of Usagi.  
  
And immediately both began to change. Usagi's changes were stunning and obvious. First her hair changed from sunshine blonde to moonlight silver, next its began to twist, and as it twisted it fell out of its buns, and grew longer, so much so it was hard to tell how long it actually was. Next, she began to grow older, until she looked like a twenty-two year old goddess. Mamoru's changes were not so obvious. He only seemed to grow older, until her looked the age of twenty-four. Everyone starred in shock.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi sat up and shook their heads. Usagi smiled. "Well that was an exhilarating experience."  
  
Mamoru smiled, "True love, lets not do that again."   
  
Mamoru stood up brushed his pants, and then offered Usagi his hand. She smiled gently and took it, gracefully standing up. Usagi brushed off her skirt. "Gee that's twice in one day you've tried to give your life for me. I've got a hunch I can trust you." She smiled and looked at him with all the love in her heart.  
  
Mamoru smiled at what he felt and returned the feelings. Usagi gasped and Mamoru chuckled. "I've got a feeling I've proven myself. Our bond's returned."  
  
Smiled, and then began to look at him closely. "Your eyes are... more midnight cerulean... and you look... You look older."  
  
Mamoru took her new appearance in for the first time as well, "You've changed two Usa."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, "How so?"  
  
He smiled, "Your eyes and hair look silver, you look older, well... You look like your mother."  
  
Usagi smiled, "I just hope I can be half the women that she was."  
  
Mamoru hugged her and held he tight, "Your already that and more. I love you so much Usako." He kissed her forehead gently, and as his lips parted a crescent moon began to glow there. "Well, We could have found ways to explain there other changes... but I don't know how to explain a glowing moon."  
  
Usagi rubbed her forehead and felt the heat. "This damn thing. Ya know it's the only thing I've never been able to hide, even with the disguise power!"  
  
Suddenly there was a movement towards the back of the room as Pluto snapped out her gaze and feel to a kneeling position, "My King and Queen." At this statement all in the room reverted their attention to the senshi of time.  
  
Furien burst out, "Your a Queen?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Pluto what ever are you doing away from your door? Don't get me wrong, its wonderful to see you but normally you're a total wreck when you have to leave the door."  
  
Pluto sighed. "With all do respect your highness, you broke my door earlier on your way to battle the Death Phantom."  
  
Usagi giggled nervously, "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. I'll fix that later."  
  
Furien burst out once more, "How the hell did all of this happen?"  
  
Ami frowned, "I'm not quite sure, it seems they've become who they are to be in the future while retaining their souls from this time and place."  
  
Pluto smiled, "The future I foresaw may come sooner than any ever thought possible."  
  
Furien began to protest again, and Usagi smiled, waved her hand and all in the room, save the senshi, feel asleep. Seeing the questioning looks in her senshi's eyes, Usagi smiled. "I couldn't let them forget, but instead a vague memory that will fully reawaken with the beginning of my rule.  
  
Pluto frowned, "How did you know?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled, "You called us king and queen! We'd be rather dull witted not to have figure it out!"  
  
And so smiling, that all was good and right, they teleported from the room to begin a new journey.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she turned off the monitor. She was glad she and Ami had been able to piece together the history of the senshi from what they'd recorded with their computers. And it was almost strange, they hadn't really changed from that day. The only difference was they had begun a new journey. The journey they had begun that day was one the led to the future that was their present. One that fortified their friendships. One that found the missing generals. One that led to happiness for all.  
  
Mamoru hugged her from behind as the cuddled in bed. "It's my favorite part of our history, you know."  
  
Usagi laughed, "Yeah because you went in smelling like garbage and came out smelling like a rose."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "No, its because it shows how much we truly love each other. It also shows the life times where we gave our life's to be together, and died trying to make it work for the best..."  
  
"But not even that could keep us apart."  
  
"I know, my sweet." He snuggled closer to her, "And this is my favorite part of our present. No royal duties, no senshi or generals teasing us, no guardians. Just me, you, and our wonderful bed."  
  
Usagi smiled up at him, "Not exactly."  
  
Mamoru frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Usagi took his hand and set it one her stomach. Mamoru looked at her a moment and raised an eyebrow. Usagi shook her head, and Mamoru kissed her deeply. "I love you so much!" And the rest of their words were lost in a night of passion, in which neither really got any sleep at all. 


End file.
